<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loucura dos Mergulhadores by DK_Alves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341864">Loucura dos Mergulhadores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves'>DK_Alves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desafio - Aprendi Algo Hoje - 2019 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anos no futuro, Craig excluído, Dah5, Kyan - Freeform, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mito da Caverna - Platão, Muito romance, Strong Chemistry, oceano, pequena sereia, style</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan e Kyle estão separados pelas densas e escuras águas do oceano, mas compartilham o mesmo interesse de realizar os seus maiores desejos, mesmo que aos olhos dos outros eles estejam apenas contaminados.</p><p> </p><p>Betada por: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin"> ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a> &lt;3</p><p>FANFIC CAMPEÃ DO DAH5</p><p>|| Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje - DAH5 || Style || Romance || +18 pelo Yaoi || Conto: Pequena Sereia ||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desafio - Aprendi Algo Hoje - 2019 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dah5 - Conto de Fadas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Os Contaminados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oiii! E aí, como vão??</p><p>Bom, eu cheguei com mais uma fic para o DAH5, realizado pela <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker"> Twecker</a> e <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin"> ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a> &lt;3</p><p>Neste desafio foi sorteado o casal e o subtema que era um conto de fadas. Tirei Style (meu OTP) e A Pequena Sereia.</p><p>Bom, não foi o melhor conto, mas tentei caprichar o máximo que consegui para que ficasse bom e espero que agradem a todos.</p><p> </p><p>E quem chegou até aqui e ainda não leu esperando o próximo capítulo estar pronto, já posso dizer que TERMINEI. Então podem ler a vontade!!</p><p> </p><p>Nas notas finais há duas playlist de soundtrack com temas de oceanos para se sentirem relaxados!!</p><p> </p><p>Certo, vamos a leitura!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>29 de novembro de 2100</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uma certa vez o vovô me contou sobre o Mito da Caverna, onde um dos prisioneiros se soltava de suas correntes e se chocava com o mundo real, percebendo que aquilo que ele via sendo refletido nas paredes rochosas da caverna não era a realidade e, com isso, esse ex-prisioneiro voltou para avisar o restante e simplesmente fora taxado de louco, sendo morto logo em seguida para que não contaminasse os outros com a insanidade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu simplesmente não compreendia nada do que ele falava, afinal, ele mesmo havia sido diagnosticado pela “loucura da superfície” e eu achava que quando ele me dizia para que eu saísse da caverna era porque me queria morto, mas com o tempo passei a compreender tudo o que ele queria dizer e escondi a vontade de me libertar... Pelo menos até agora...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stan pousou a caneta em cima de seu caderno e encarou as placas de cristais acima de sua cabeça, enquanto via alguns tubarões chocando-se com o vidro. O céu, era como seu avô chamava, era sempre monótono, com o mesmo tom de azul e apenas se tornava mais colorido e vivo quando alguns peixes, tartarugas e tubarões apareciam em sua visão, passeando para todos os lados da redoma.</p><p>Uma vez, Marsh até mesmo vira uma baleia, que se chocou tão forte que a energia chegou a falhar alguns segundos, porém, não fora tão emocionante quanto ver um peixe abissal, o Diabo-negro, tão assustador e ao mesmo tempo belo com sua forte luz emergindo de sua própria cabeça, numa profundidade incomum para o animal, que deveria ficar a mais de quatro mil metros no fundo do oceano.</p><p>Claro, ele simplesmente escondera esse fato dos seus amigos, a visão magnífica de uma criatura brilhante, afinal, quem acreditaria nele, neto de um dos homens mais loucos da cidade? Mesmo que fosse filho do Líder do Povo do Mar, ninguém se importava quando Randy não estava por perto. Falavam mal do jovem, que simplesmente decidia ignorar os insultos, principalmente pelo fato que ele lia livros de verdade, que eram extremamente proibidos na cidade devido às informações perigosas e enganosas sobre o mundo da superfície.</p><p>Seu pai não o reprendia por este ato criminoso como fazia com os demais, pois, era melhor ter um próximo Líder cheio de conhecimento para fazer com que as pessoas continuassem a viver na cidade, do que sair dela e ser morto pelo vírus que atingiu toda a superfície.</p><p>Não que Stan acreditasse nesse fato, mas era o que sempre diziam, no que acreditavam e ele apenas concordava sem hesitar, evitando um confronto.</p><p>O Presidente, seu pai, tinha o costume de mandar mergulhadores a cada seis meses à superfície, para que averiguassem se o vírus já se dissipara ou não, porém, as pessoas quase nunca voltavam, o que reforçava ainda mais sua teoria do vírus. No entanto, era uma história e tradição antiga, que vinha desde seu bisavô e que se mantinha firme nos dias atuais.</p><p>O primeiro mergulhador sobrevivente fora Marvin Marsh, pai de Randy, que voltou falando coisas absurdas, de como tudo era diferente lá em cima.</p><p>As pessoas, que estavam vivas e saudáveis, vagavam livremente pelas ruas e até brincavam sobre a água na areia amarela, como o céu era azul de um tom claro, muito lindo e aconchegante, onde havia pássaros e nuvens enfeitando aquela imensidão desconhecida e entre outras coisas malucas, como pontos brilhantes que enfeitavam o céu negro no que ele chamou de “noite estrelada”.</p><p>Eram coisas completamente absurdas, vindas de um provável delírio causado pelo vírus espalhado no ar. Por isso, assim que voltou com todos aqueles relatos surreais, fora taxado de louco e então preso num hospício, onde acabou adoecendo com o passar do tempo devido aos fortes remédios.</p><p>Quando mais alguns mergulhadores surgiram, contando as mesmas coisas, seu pai reforçou a ideia do perigo de sair da cidade e então deu o nome daquela divagação todas daqueles pobres sobreviventes de “A Loucura dos Mergulhadores”, aumentando ainda mais o medo da população, que tentava impedir jovens de se tornarem mergulhadores para explorar o mar e a superfície.</p><p>E funcionava, para a grande maioria das pessoas, no entanto, haviam sempre aqueles resistentes às posições do Conselho e do Presidente, como Stan, que cada vez mais passou a se sentir curioso sobre o mundo fora da redoma.</p><p>Por isso, em um certo dia, decidiu visitar o seu avô, levando um livro que encontrara em sua casa com a intenção de perguntar a Marvin se ele havia de fato visto tudo aquilo que havia nas páginas amareladas e desgastadas dos livros antigos.</p><p>Fora um momento muito interessante, porque mesmo ficando cada vez mais doente devido ao local isolado e sendo tratado com descaso pelos médicos, enfermeiros, e de fortes medicações, o homem mantinha um brilho no olhar e parecia extremamente feliz cada vez que falava sobre o sol e sua luz quente, as estrelas, o vento natural, as árvores, os animais exóticos e principalmente das pessoas, no qual havia uma em especial.</p><p>Não havia vírus algum ou maldade como seus ancestrais diziam, como seu pai gostava de reforçar. Tudo parecia maravilhoso e Marvin o fazia acreditar nisso.</p><p>
  <em>— Sempre acreditei que fosse tudo uma mentira o que meu pai dizia, mas quando me libertei, descobri que existia um mundo de verdade, muito belo lá em cima... e creio que você também adoraria, Billy. Deveria se libertar das suas correntes.</em>
</p><p>Foram palavras que sempre permaneceram em sua mente desde a sua primeira visita e cada vez que visitava seu avô, o homem reforçava que Stanley deveria subir e ver com seus próprios olhos. Claro, ele ainda mantinha uma certa relutância, ainda mais que via Marvin definhando a cada dia, trocando sempre seu nome para Billy, ou confundindo o nome de outras pessoas.</p><p>Contudo, um dia antes dele sofrer um ataque cardíaco no meio da noite e falecer, exatamente um ano atrás, seu avô lhe contou o “Mito da Caverna”, o fazendo entender tudo o que não compreendia, dando coragem para finalmente subir e conhecer o mundo.</p><p>Marsh ficara triste, pois se tornaram muito próximos conforme as visitas que fazia escondido de seu pai, já que Randy nunca o deixava chegar perto de Marvin, o pai de Stan tinha medo do jovem ser contagiado, afinal, muitas outras pessoas passaram a pensar na mesma coisa, duvidar das palavras que seus ancestrais diziam.</p><p>E talvez fosse realmente verdade, agora que o jovem Marsh também passara a enlouquecer como eles.</p><p> A única pessoa que sabia de suas visitas era sua mãe, Sharon, que o incentivava a ir ver o avô, pois ela sempre acreditara nele, mas que fingia o contrário por causa de Randy — enquanto criticava como seu marido era capaz de acusar o próprio pai —, enquanto seu pai ficava no Conselho, discutindo sobre a sociedade do mar e o problema que começava a surgir na redoma de cristal: A falta do oxigênio.</p><p>O cristal que rodeava a cidade era capaz de absorver o oxigênio e armazená-lo para que todos pudessem respirar tranquilamente debaixo da água, um processo que ele jamais entendeu como funcionava, apenas ouvia de sua irmã, que trabalhava na restauração da redoma — quando esta começava a rachar pela pressão da água ou na construção de máscaras dos mergulhadores —, mas que agora, por algum motivo, começava a falhar na absorção do gás.</p><p>Não era algo que acontecia com muito impacto, mas conforme os anos passaram, a qualidade do ar passou a diminuir e de acordo com Shelly, nos próximos dez anos, ou até menos, não haveria mais oxigênio para que todos pudessem continuar vivendo ali e todos teriam que escolher entre subir e se infectar ou morrer ali embaixo, na solidão do oceano.</p><p>Era uma ideia que assustava Stanley, estar esquecido do restante do mundo, onde jamais teriam conhecimento sobre eles, devido a imensidão do mar e a profundidade que se encontravam e lhe apavorava ainda mais o fato de morrer e nunca poder saber o que haveria além das águas geladas.</p><p>Ainda demoraria muito tempo para que o oxigênio acabasse de vez, já que mesmo que fosse completamente cruel morrer por falta de ar, Randy nunca escolheria subir, nunca quebraria as tradições para ceder aos “perigos da insanidade”.</p><p>Stanley não queria que sua vida se resumisse a isso, não queria estar preso naquele mundo que seu pai gostaria de viver para sempre.</p><p> </p><p>Por isso, naquele exato momento em que observava o “céu”, anotando tudo o que sentia e o que vivenciou com seu avô, Marsh se preparava para agir, antes que horário de recolher soasse e a patrulha começasse nas ruas mal iluminadas da cidade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O pesquisador Broflovski passava pelas ruas a passos duros, completamente estressado quando todos soltavam risadas debochadas e comentavam baixinho sobre ele e suas teorias. Era extremamente difícil manter o controle assim que via os rostos zombeteiros dos cidadãos, contudo, ele tinha que se segurar.</p><p>Kyle tinha uma boa reputação, apesar de tudo devido a sua mãe, que era uma grande médica na cidade, o ruivo era bem visto aos olhos de todos os moradores e ele não queria estragar isso — mesmo que não se importasse tanto com sua própria imagem —, especialmente a visão de tinham de Sheila.</p><p>O jovem era conhecido por muitas teorias às quais investigara por conta própria e provara serem reais ou não e, claro, sempre havia discórdia sobre o que ele descobria e muitas vezes deboche quando resolvia se meter em coisas absurdas, como a nova pesquisa que fazia no momento.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Provar que sereias existiam.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Broflovski acreditava que havia sereias entre os humanos, mas completamente diferentes dos livros velhos de contos de fadas, que não possuíam caudas ou guelras e escamas. Elas usavam máscaras de cristais do Aquaman para respirar na água, e roupas de mergulho.</p><p>— Cara, pode ser só um mergulhador. — Disse seu assistente quando  encontrou uma foto antiga, tirada por sua mentora, de uma criatura estranha saindo da água anos atrás.</p><p>O pesquisador até duvidou disso, pois não conseguia ter certeza do que via na imagem, mas conforme buscou mais nos diários que a mulher deixou, apenas para confirmar que não era de fato uma sereia, acabou se interessando pelo caso. Não era coisa com o qual ele se envolvia, já que se tratava de provar uma lenda muito antiga, mas ao ver a máscara que ela lhe mostrara, ele mudou de ideia.</p><p>— Sereias tem cauda. — Lembrava Craig ao mostrar uma foto qualquer na internet das criaturas enquanto Broflovski revirava os olhos.</p><p>Afinal, o que era realmente uma sereia? Por ser apenas uma lenda, que mudavam de acordo com região, não tinham uma forma verdadeira, apenas dizia-se que eram criaturas da água. Umas são más, outras boazinhas, umas se apaixonavam, outras não, e existiam características que discordavam umas das outras.</p><p>Então, por que elas não poderiam ter caudas?</p><p>— Porque elas são do mar e precisam de uma cauda pra nadar. — Respondia Tucker, questionando cada pergunta como se fosse o próprio Kyle ao ouvir teorias bobas assim. — E elas não precisam de máscaras.</p><p>Mesmo que o moreno tivesse razão, ainda assim não explicava o fato de serem completamente perdidos sobre o mundo, como se vivessem reclusos em algum cânion marítimo como os peixes abissais.</p><p>Sua mentora, e também sua avó, Cleo Broflovski, havia conhecido uma dessas criaturas: Um homem do mar que dizia vir de muito longe, onde a luz do sol mal tocava, local onde nunca se vira um céu estrelado como o deles, muito menos árvores. O estranho até mesmo chorou ao sentir o vento soprar seus cabelos e isso fora a coisa mais linda de se ver, dizia a falecida pesquisadora.</p><p>Outros estranhos também surgiram, quando Cleo, estava no meio do mar com seu barco, esperando encontrar outras criaturas, tendo a mesma reação de não conhecerem nada do mundo da superfície enquanto outros fugiam novamente para o fundo do oceano e nunca mais eram vistos.</p><p>Foram anos em que Cleo Broflovski dedicou sua vida nessa investigação e quando Kyle decidiu trabalhar com ela, com intuito inicial de passar mais tempo com sua vó, ele não acreditou logo no começo, ignorando tudo que fosse idiota demais para perder tempo pesquisando.</p><p>Porém, quando a mulher decidiu mergulhar e encontrar a cidade do mar e o homem chamado Marvin, ele passou a dar mais importância para a pesquisa, principalmente quando a Broflovski nunca mais voltou de seu mergulho.</p><p>Era loucura, pois se havia uma cidade, provavelmente estaria muito fundo, tão fundo que nenhum humano aguantaria a pressão da água, que comprimiria ainda mais o ar dos cilindros, o corpo pesaria mais de cem toneladas a cada movimento e havia o fato de que ela já estava velha para fazer aquilo. Contudo, ninguém teve a coragem frente a determinação dela.</p><p>E ele se arrependia muito disso, sempre amara demais Cleo, uma mulher que era forte, determinada, independente e cheia de conselhos para dar quando ele precisava caso sua mãe não estivesse em casa. Fora ela que ajudara em tudo que o Kyle precisava, e também fora a mulher que o inspirou a querer seguir a carreira de pesquisador.</p><p>Broflovski a achava maluca, óbvio, apesar de ser muito inteligente, e foi aquela loucura, de acreditar que havia mesmo alguma coisa no mar, a saudade de ver alguém no qual ela se apaixonara, que a levou a morte, que fez o ruivo continuar a pesquisa.</p><p>Para muitos era considerado uma obsessão idiota, que não valia um suspiro, mas para Kyle era uma paixão grande, e ela dedicou sua vida para provar sua teoria.</p><p>E agora ele faria o mesmo, provaria que Cleo sempre esteve certa, em nome do amor e da admiração que nutria pela avó e mentora.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O ruivo desceu a rua principal após a praça, em direção ao cais, admirando a vista do pôr-do-sol sobre o horizonte do oceano, tentando se acalmar aos poucos. A brisa do mar soprava seus cachos alaranjados, trazendo o cheiro típico do mar e ao mesmo tempo da poluição causada pelo petróleo dos barcos.</p><p>Chegando ao local havia um barco velho, mas em bom estado, o sardento subiu a rampa do veículo e entrou na cabine, descendo a escada que dava para o andar inferior, sentindo-se um pouco nervoso conforme vencia os degraus. Ele sabia que aquilo que estava prestes a fazer era insano, imaginava que se sua mãe ficasse sabendo, sairia do hospital correndo para puxá-lo pela orelha, mesmo que já fosse um adulto há algum tempo, porém, imaginava que se isso acontecesse, ele esqueceria de tudo e agiria como uma criança com medo de levar uma grande bronca.</p><p>Por isso ficou quieto, Sheila nem saberia de qualquer forma, já que era um costume de Kyle ficar dois ou três dias no mar, esperando captar o momento em que alguma sereia subisse para a superfície.</p><p>Apesar dos alertas de Craig que era perigoso, e que provavelmente não daria certo, o pesquisador teimou e decidiu que faria mesmo assim: Mergulharia no mar à procura da cidade e das criaturas.</p><p>Ele conseguira a melhor roupa de mergulho, capaz de suportar uma grande pressão da água e a fria temperatura, barbatanas para os pés com motores para acelerar a descida e a subida no oceano, lastros para controlar sua flutuabilidade na água e a máscara de cristal que sua vó lhe dera, além de uma lanterna para enxergar quando a luz do sol já não atingisse mais a certa profundida.</p><p>O rapaz, assim que chegou o andar inferior, seguiu direto para a cozinha, preparando um lanche leve. Ainda não tinha certeza se desceria a noite ou amanhã de manhã, mas queria estar preparado. Como descansara o dia todo e acordara há pouquíssimas horas, estava bem disposto e em forma, treinando mergulhos todos os dias para se preparar para esse dia.</p><p>Entretanto, mesmo que já estivesse pronto, ainda se sentia nervoso. Não sabia se seria capaz de descer tão fundo e sem ajuda. Todos os mergulhadores que conhecia possuíam uma equipe que ajudava em tudo que precisavam, ainda mais quando se tratava de vários metros abaixo da superfície e como Broflovski estava sozinho, apenas com seu assistente que se recusava a ajudar no seu “suicídio”, ele começava a duvidar se era realmente uma boa ideia.</p><p> </p><p>— Você realmente vai fazer isso? — Uma voz anasalada se fez presente no ambiente silencioso e escuro, mesmo com a luminária acesa.</p><p>Kyle, que não esperava a voz de seu amigo, se assustou, quase cortando seu próprio dedo ao passar a faca no tomate para seu sanduíche natural, mas como não gostava de se mostrar assustado, virou-se para onde Tucker deveria estar, fingindo saber da presença do mais alto.</p><p>— O que quer? — O ruivo, apesar de usar seu tom de voz normal, estava um tanto irritado e Craig percebeu isso, não só pelo fato de que sabia que havia o assustado, mas porque ambos estavam brigados.</p><p>Tucker era contra a ideia maluca do jovem se jogar ao mar para ter a certeza se tinha alguma coisa. Kyle sabia perfeitamente que era um suicídio, não havia equipe de mergulhadores ou equipamentos certo para ir tão fundo.</p><p>Seiscentos metros de profundidade? Quem aguentaria tudo aquilo?</p><p>Era loucura, uma completa loucura!</p><p>O moreno não conseguia entender como as pessoas tinham fascínio por mergulhos. Qual era a graça de ver água para todos os lados, com uns peixes de um lado, tubarões de outros? Se tivesse sorte, poderia ver até uma baleia, mas que nem era grande coisa assim.</p><p>Aguentar toda a pressão esmagando seu corpo, diminuindo o oxigênio nos seus pulmões, dificultando os movimentos e o fazendo cansar mais que três horas na academia em poucos minutos era horrível, uma ideia idiota.</p><p>E o próprio Craig se achava um completo tolo por ser o melhor mergulhador da cidade, claro, depois de Broflovski, o assistente era quem tirava diversas fotos e gravava vídeos de todos os tipos de seres do mar e corais para programas, revistas e até mesmo para a coleção de Kyle.</p><p>Contudo, ambos discordavam sobre aguentar ir tão longe. O máximo que eles chegaram num mergulho livre foram seus trezentos metros, batendo até um recorde mundial de anos atrás, e fora um sofrimento para descer, demorando em torno de quinze minutos, e uma tortura na subida, demorando quase quatorze horas apenas pra chegar no barco devido aos equipamentos simples que eles usaram no dia. E os dois desceriam mais fundo, se o ar não começasse a faltar nos cilindros e se a cabeça de Tucker não começasse a doer devido à pressão.</p><p>E se eles não aguentavam nem trezentos metros, o que aconteceria nos seiscentos?</p><p>Isso se realmente fossem seiscentos metros, porque o computador que Cleo dera a Marvin — um equipamento de mergulho muito essencial —, antes do homem voltar a cidade do mar, para ajudá-lo a descer sem problemas e para que ela soubesse exatamente onde dele morava, poderia estar com problemas ou ele poderia ter perdido no meio da água ou simplesmente soltado por aí, já que este fora o último sinal dado pelo aparelho antes de ter sido desligado ou estragado.</p><p>Kyle sempre dizia que teria aguentado mais, que teria seguido muito adiante naquele dia, e que essa viagem até a suposta cidade seria um sucesso, no entanto, o moreno sabia que seria um grande desperdício.</p><p>Não daria certo.</p><p>Não existia nada lá no fundo.</p><p>E ele dissera tudo isso, que obviamente irritou Kyle, e o ruivo decidiu que iria e ninguém o impediria.</p><p>Contudo, Craig estava ali, pronto para ajudá-lo, mesmo sendo contra a maluquice de Kyle, afinal, ele era o único amigo que tinha naquele local.</p><p>— Se veio me impedir pela vigésima quarta vez essa semana, esqueça porque não vou ceder. Já tenho tudo pronto e vou fazer isso hoje à noite. — O ruivo voltou a preparar o sanduíche quando o mais alto apenas o encarou antes de responder.</p><p>— Eu vim ajudar. — Disse, sem mudar sua expressão.</p><p>Broflovski, parou subitamente o que fazia e virou para seu amigo, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e com certa incredulidade no olhar. Ele até pensou em pedir para o mais alto repetir o que acabara dizer, mas como sabia que não estava louco nem mesmo com sono ou surdo para ouvir errado, ele apenas largou a comida e cruzou os braços.</p><p>— Me ajudar? Você bateu a cabeça ou algo assim?</p><p>— Se eu não te ajudar, quem irá descer a corda pra você? — O moreno desencostou do batente da entrada da cozinha e seguiu para a geladeira, tirando uma jarra de suco.</p><p>Por um momento, o sardento sentiu um aperto em seu peito, lembrando-se do dia em que sua vó pulou no mar. Ambos tiveram a mesma conversa, já que Kyle, naquele tempo, era como Craig. Irredutível, só acreditava no que via, refutava todas as ideias malucas da mentora e tentava impedi-la de fazer certas coisas, como pular na água atrás da cidade.</p><p>Entretanto, perto do horário que o barco partiria do cais, ele seguiu até lá e disse que ajudaria, mesmo contra a vontade, dando a mesma desculpa que o moreno a sua frente, que a mulher não conseguiria descer sem apoio.</p><p>Ele ficou esperando no barco por mais de três dias, mas ela nunca voltou.</p><p>Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, o fazendo se sentir nervoso por breves segundos, imaginando que ele poderia nunca voltar também, caso Tucker estivesse certo, assim como Kyle estava anos atrás, mas ele não fugiria, muito menos admitiria que estava com medo. Ele desceria, acharia a cidade e provaria que eles sempre estiveram certos e quem sabe todos parariam de zoar seu nome e de Cleo.</p><p>O ruivo suspirou, decido a não dizer mais nada, deixando o silêncio responder por ele, voltando a preparar seu sanduíche.</p><p>Craig apenas o fitou, ainda preocupado com o que poderia acontecer daqui algumas horas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>******</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O sinal para o horário de recolher já havia soado há algum tempo e Stan se arriscava com seus amigos pelas ruas da cidade, agora quase sem iluminação alguma. Ele sabia que não era uma boa todos eles perambularem fora de suas casas naquele momento, muito menos seus companheiros que não tinham nada a ver com seus planos, mas todos insistiam em ajudá-lo a sair dali para confirmar o que haveria lá em cima.</p><p>Mesmo assim, Marsh recusava que o levassem até a saída, além de cada um entregar partes de trajes que conseguiram em algum lugar misterioso que o moreno não sabia.</p><p>Por isso, quando terminou de escrever e deixou seu diário com sua mãe, bem abaixo do travesseiro dela, e avisou que ficaria na casa de um amigo, seguindo direto para as pedras dos corais mortos e encontrando o grupo lá, ele não conseguiu recusar.</p><p>Agora todos estavam metidos naquela enrascada que teria como consequência uma grande punição quando descobrissem.</p><p> </p><p>Todos seguiram direto para o Buraco, que na verdade era como um lago no meio de algumas rochas, onde não tinha como ser coberto pelo cristal, que era a saída de todos os mergulhadores que iam pegar alguns peixes para comerem ou que fossem para explorar o mar e a superfície. Eles depositaram suas bolsas ao lado, cada um com equipamento diferente, todos de alta qualidade, capaz de fazê-lo subir em poucas horas.</p><p>A máscara de cristal, roupa de mergulho, barbatanas e uma mochila com motores para ajudá-lo a não fazer tantos esforços.</p><p>— Você precisa se vestir rápido. Os guardas vêm averiguar o local de tempos em tempos. — Token, o amigo que conseguiu a mochila com motores, tirou de seu bolso uma miniampulheta, que era o contador de tempo que eles tinham naquela cidade. — Eu fiz as contas assim que a gente chegou nos corais. E virei a todo momento que a areia acabava, indicando o momento que os guardas passam por aqui.</p><p>Stan olhou o objeto nas mãos de Black, com o compartimento de cima quase vazio, o que significava que os homens estavam a caminho. Ele se apressou e vestiu o macacão de mergulho, retirando todas as outras roupas antes, enquanto seus colegas as recolhiam e guardavam em suas bolsas para não deixarem provas. Ele colocou a touca, cobrindo as orelhas e o pescoço. Calçou as barbatanas e se sentou sobre o chão rochoso, sentindo a água atingir seus pés e as panturrilhas quando os colocou entre as pedras no lago. Ele não sabia dizer se estava gelada ou não.</p><p>Posicionou a mochila sobre as costas, um cinto, que Butters tirou de última hora de sua bolsa, com uma lanterna presa, e então colocou a máscara de cristal, sentindo o ar novo e limpo circular seu sangue, contudo, ele nem tivera tempo de apreciar ainda mais a sensação de nervosismo, de finalmente estar fazendo algo que tanto sonhou, pois McCormick o apressou e o empurrou para adentrar a água.</p><p>Stan viu todos eles correrem com suas coisas, sem deixar rastros e por trás da máscara, viu os reflexos das luzes dos guardas, que se aproximavam.</p><p>O moreno mergulhou, passando entre as pedras enquanto as tocava, se guindando através delas para não acender a lanterna tão próximo do Buraco.</p><p> </p><p>Fora muito difícil sair, pois sem uma luz para guiar, ele tinha que usar o tato e tentar passar pelas rochas o mais rápido possível para não perder tanto tempo e oxigênio. Mesmo que dissessem absorver muito do gás ali dentro da máscara, por conta do tamanho, ele preferia não arriscar.</p><p>Seu coração batia rápido demais e seu corpo pesava de cansaço após minutos de mergulho e quando finalmente saiu do túnel de pedras muito apertado onde estava, ele se viu boiando sobre uma imensidão azulada, silenciosa e esmagadora enquanto via ao seu lado a grande redoma com a cidade dentro dela, igual a um globo de neve que ele vira em algum livro.</p><p>Stan demorou um tempo para conseguir apertar os botões de todos os acessórios que possuía, já que cada movimento seu era doloroso. Ele primeiro ligou a lanterna na cintura e em seguida os motores de suas nadadeiras dos pés e com os impulsos das hélices começou a se mover para cima, enquanto ligava a mochila, que dera uma força ainda maior.</p><p>E Marsh agradecia que sua subida parecia estar sendo rápida como imaginava, pois sabia que quem olhasse para algum ponto da cidade, poderia vê-lo ali, escapando dos cristais para ser infectado com a insanidade do mundo exterior.</p><p> </p><p>Stan não precisava se mexer tanto já que seus apetrechos ficavam com todo o trabalho pesado, ele apenas parava quando sua mochila apitava, indicando uma pausa para que não se machucasse, nesse momento apertava o botão e ela conseguia fazê-lo boiar no mesmo local, sem subir ou descer, assim como os antigos e velhos equipamentos de mergulhos. Então, nesse tempo, o que restava a Stanley era apenas admirar o vazio do oceano.</p><p>Foram incontáveis minutos naquela mesma posição, assim como quando finalmente começou a subir, como se estivesse preso á algo que o impedisse de mover os braços, o que fazia com que ele se questionasse o tempo todo do que estava fazendo.</p><p>Marsh chegou a se perguntar diversas coisas nesse período, como o fato de saber nadar sendo que nem mesmo saíra daquela redoma, como ele saberia em que ponto chegaria naquela posição ou qualquer coisa do gênero.</p><p>E mesmo que estivesse completamente animado para a subida, que fazia seu peito doer de tanto nervosismo e ansiedade para chegar logo do lado de fora da água, ainda sentia um certo medo de descobrir que talvez seu avô estivesse apenas enlouquecido, que todos na superfície estariam loucos devido ao vírus no ar.</p><p>Talvez as coisas no mundo superior não fossem tão belas assim.</p><p>Porém, agora que já estava sabe-se lá quantos metros acima da redoma, ele não podia voltar, não até ver com os próprios olhos e depois dizer a sua mãe que seu avô realmente enlouqueceu e que seu pai sempre tivera razão ou que Marvin sempre estivera certo e que a superfície era um local belo para se morar.</p><p>Claro, ele sabia que nada poderia ser tão perfeito assim, afinal, vovô Marsh sempre lhe dissera que havia certas coisas ruins, mas que ainda assim valiam a pena de subir e viver por lá, e bem, isso era o que aumentava um pouco o medo.</p><p>Stan não sabia mais o que esperar sobre isso e ficar parado naquela posição enquanto a máquina o impulsionava até a metade do percurso não ajudava em seus pensamentos negativos.</p><p> </p><p>Contudo, quando finalmente desligou os motores, sentindo que a pressão do oceano já era menor que antes e que agora seus movimentos estavam um pouco mais leves, Stanley seguiu nadando para cima, sentindo seus músculos queimarem em cada braçada e nos movimentos de pernas, que deixou de pensar em tudo, focando apenas no seu corpo e nos movimentos certos que deveria fazer.</p><p>Stan já havia esquecido o medo e os pensamentos negativos, ficando apenas mais ansioso conforme subia e enquanto o mar começava a escurecer completamente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Foram quase oito horas para finalmente emergir, colocando sua cabeça para fora da água e se encantar com o primeiro humano da superfície que vira naquele exato momento</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Broflovski estava preparado quando finalmente chegou no ponto exato, deixado em formas de coordenadas por sua avó no diário, local em que a primeira sereia surgiu e onde Cleo pulou.</p><p>Já era noite quando o ruivo já estava completamente vestido com a roupa de mergulho capaz de suportar a pressão e a temperatura, deixando apenas o rosto de fora e também calçava as barbatanas motorizadas, uma invenção um tanto recente que ajudava bastante nos mergulhos, o colete equilibrador para ajudar na estabilidade, e uma mochila motorizada presa ao colete, que o ajudaria ainda mais no impulso na hora que tivesse que voltar à superfície.</p><p>Antes, quando ele e Craig desceram por diversão, para saber até onde aguentavam, não tinham todos aqueles equipamentos, afinal, eles eram extremamente caros e Broflovski só conseguiu após um tempo, trabalhando com pesquisas para o governo e ganhando superbem com isso. Contudo, a única coisa que não precisou comprar fora a máscara, que fora deixado por Cleo, já que ela comprara a sua própria para mergulhar.</p><p>Kyle testara a máscara com o cristal do Aquaman*  alguns dias atrás, onde ele mergulhou no mar e ficou por um longo período debaixo da água, enquanto capturava algumas fotos de peixes para passar o tempo, testando a durabilidade do oxigênio, contudo, ele fora resgatado por Tucker um período depois, que achara que algo havia acontecido.</p><p>Mas como não fora suficiente, o ruivo então testou em sua própria banheira, usando-a para dormir, acordando vivo no outro dia, com a pele completamente enrugada e um alto gasto na conta de luz para manter a água quentinha até de manhã. Craig odiou a ideia estúpida que Broflovski teve, porém, pelo menos assim fora possível comprovar que a máscara de mergulho funcionava perfeitamente por longos períodos.</p><p> </p><p>O sardento se posicionou ao lado do grande carretel com a corda de aço, ajeitando o lastro em sua cintura, sentindo quase seis quilos de chumbo pendurados no quadril, enquanto guardava o computador e faca de mergulho no bolso do colete.</p><p>— Você tem certeza que quer ir assim? Você sabe que um ADS é bem mais seguro, não é? — Craig entregava a luva para Broflovski, que vestia rapidamente e guardava a lanterna também na divisória de sua roupa.</p><p>— E você sabe que essas roupas não é qualquer um que consegue, não é? — O sardento mirou o amigo, percebendo uma certa preocupação nos olhos cinzas. Kyle sentia-se mal por ele, pois sabia como Craig se culparia se algo acontecesse com Kyle lá no fundo, assim como Broflovski se sentiu quando sua vó se foi. Só que ele era um Broflovski e não voltaria atrás do que já estava decidido, por isso apenas disfarçou, de que havia percebido algo, e continuou a conversa. — Elas não usadas por qualquer um! Se fosse assim, o pessoal do mergulho recreacional usaria sempre e todo mundo visitaria o oceano com facilidade.</p><p>Tucker conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos, já cansado de tentar chamar a atenção de Kyle para perceber que aquilo era perigoso demais, mesmo que estivesse preocupado. Kyle sabia que seu corpo não poderia ser capaz de aguentar tanto tempo, ele poderia sofrer uma <em>DD**</em> ou uma <em>Narcose por nitrogênio</em>*** ou qualquer coisa do tipo que ele estudou nos cursos e o moreno não poderia fazer nada, apenas deixa-lo morrer enquanto o corpo afundaria para o fundo do oceano.</p><p>— Então, não esqueça das paradas de descompressão. — Foi o que ele disse após suspirar disfarçadamente.</p><p>O ruivo não respondeu, apenas permaneceu em silêncio sentindo o vento gelado soprar em seu rosto enquanto encara a água se movendo calmamente, refletindo a luz forte do barco.</p><p>E foi nesse momento, observando as ondulações da água, imaginando se seria realmente uma boa ideia seguir agora de noite ou no dia seguinte pela manhã, que seus olhos se arregalaram ao notar que alguém surgiu no mar, bem na sua frente, onde a luz do farol do barco apontava, com uma máscara de cristal em seu rosto.</p><p>A pessoa dentro da água tentava olhar sobre o braço, tentando impedir um pouco da intensidade da claridade do farol.</p><p>— Por Abraão... É uma... SEREIA! — O ruivo se levantou com tudo de onde estava, soltando o lastro da cintura e se jogando na água, longe da pessoa, nadando com calma até ele quando sua cabeça emergiu.</p><p>Craig, que nem tinha visto o aparecimento da suposta “sereia”, se impulsionou para frente, se escorando no parapeito, e observou a cabeça do ruivo surgir sobre a água, se juntando a de outra pessoa que havia ali. Ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e observou a cena.</p><p> </p><p>Stan estava sentindo-se completamente cansado e achou que, por um momento desmaiaria logo por causa do esforço que tinha que fazer. Jamais imaginara que seria tão exaustivo. O jovem tinha o costume de se exercitar bastante, porém, eram coisas completamente diferentes dentro da água, tudo ali era limitado, lento. No entanto, assim que viu uma forte luz branca acima de sua cabeça, ele recuperou suas forças novamente, sabendo que aquele era um sinal que estava próximo do fim.</p><p>Assim que emergiu, a primeira coisa que viu foi a forte luz vindo de algum lugar, refletindo diretamente no cristal e machucando seus olhos, impedindo-o de ver qualquer coisa, por isso, quando a claridade diminuiu e ele pôde tirar o braço da frente do rosto e notar que alguém estava muito próximo dele.</p><p>Sentiu vontade de voltar para a água quando alguém se jogou a sua frente, mergulhando e logo depois emergindo bem rente a ele. O rapaz não pôde ver tão bem o rosto de quem surgiu ali, pois estava contra a luz, muito menos o ouvir bem quando percebeu que a boca do outro se mexia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Infectados pelas Loucura dos Mergulhadores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oiii!!!</p><p>Nossa, finalmente!!!! Bom, ele já está prontinho para lerem!!!</p><p>Eu demorei mais do que pensei pra terminar tudo e estou satisfeita com o resultado, apesar de tudo que aconteceu... Confesso que não iria entregar a fic porque não estou me sentindo bem já faz um bom tempo, mas foi um exercício bom poder focar só nela e ficar o dia todo escrevendo até tarde da noite heheh. Tentarei não atrasar no próximo Dah...</p><p>Bom, só peço desculpas pelo tamanho dele!! Eu queria poder dividir em mais um capítulo pra vocês não sofrerem em ler tudo isso num só, mas agora já foi kkkk.</p><p>Deixei as mesmas playlist no final, mesmo eu ouvindo mais Rammstein enquanto escrevia os momentos kkkk.</p><p>Enfim, espero que gostem do que vem por aí!!</p><p>Vamos a leitura!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Como os reflexos ainda machucavam seus olhos, Marsh tirou a máscara, se arriscando com o ar da superfície e então, pôde notar um homem, que mais parecia a sua sombra devido a posição da luz, muito próximo de si.</p><p>Como simplesmente não sabia o que aquela pessoa faria e se estaria infectada, o moreno se afastou um pouco.</p><p>— Você veio do mar? Quer dizer, você é algum tipo de mergulhador ou realmente veio do fundo do oceano? — Kyle se aproximava aos poucos, tentando não assustar a pessoa a sua frente enquanto fazia as perguntas com euforia em sua voz.</p><p>Talvez soasse muito idiota as perguntas que fazia no momento, e as que tinham prontas em sua cabeça, e provavelmente assustaria a pessoa que estava ali, mas o ruivo não podia conter a alegria que invadia seu peito naquele momento, por finalmente encontrar uma sereia que sua vó sempre falava.</p><p>Ele até poderia estar enganado, mas as coordenadas indicadas no diário de Cleo batiam com o local exato em que estavam. Eles, sua vó e Kyle, não sabiam exatamente como o povo do mar sempre subia na mesma direção, no mesmo ponto do oceano, porém, era fato, visto que outras sereias sempre subiram naquele exato lugar anos atrás.</p><p>Marsh apenas o encarou, sem saber que reação deveria ter no momento, e o único pensamento que lhe veio à mente era que, mesmo no escuro, podia ver o sorriso da pessoa a sua frente, um rapaz que o moreno achou muito lindo, porque era o primeiro humano que estava vendo fora da redoma, alguém completamente diferente de todas as outras que ele já conhecia.</p><p>— Broflovski, traga-o aqui. — O jovem do mar olhou para cima, avistando a silhueta de outro homem sobre o veículo que uma vez vira nos livros, mas como a luz forte que batia em seu rosto, ele não conseguia notar nada a não ser a sombra do rapaz alto.</p><p>— Você quer subir? Adoraria poder conversar com você. — Kyle, que batia seus braços por debaixo da água, levantou uma das mãos e estendeu para a “sereia”, observando a expressão um tanto curiosa e ao mesmo tempo assustada dele. — Não se preocupe, não iremos te fazer nenhum mal.</p><p>Stan pensou por um momento, agora que estava ali em cima, vendo os primeiros humanos da superfície, seria sua chance de poder conversar e descobrir sobre o mundo que seu avô sempre gostava de contar.</p><p>Ele olhou para o céu, lembrando-se de como fora descrito por Marvin e seus olhos se encantaram ao notar a escuridão acima de sua cabeça, em um tom completamente diferente do que estava acostumado na redoma, com diversos pontos brancos, brilhantes cravados no céu, no qual deveriam ser as tais estrelas.</p><p>Era incrivelmente lindo e principalmente inacreditável ver tudo aquilo pessoalmente, pois nos livros em que lera e nas descrições do avô não pareciam ser tão fantásticas como eram de verdade.</p><p> </p><p>Broflovski ainda tinha a mão estendida, esperando que o rapaz do mar a segurasse, percebeu como ele estava interessado no céu, com a boca entreaberta olhando de um lado para o outro, admirando as estrelas. O sardento imaginou que, como uma sereia, deveria ser a coisa mais fascinante para ele, já que os peixes eram a única coisa que eles admiravam dentro do oceano.</p><p>Bem, claro que se fossem criaturas convencionais como nos contos e lendas, elas poderiam facilmente subir e encarar o céu em um banho de sol ou admirar as estrelas à noite, como diria Tucker para ele, mas Kyle sabia que não era assim que funcionava com essas sereias que ele procurava.</p><p>Por isso, coisas banais para os humanos, como o céu, natureza e outras coisas presentes no dia-a-dia, não chamavam atenção de ninguém, nenhuma pessoa parava para observar a beleza a sua volta e ele conseguia entender quando sua vó dizia que deveríamos aproveitar mais tudo que o mundo proporcionava.</p><p> </p><p>Marsh demorou mais alguns segundos admirando os astros brilhantes antes de voltar a encarar a pessoa a sua frente, enquanto sentia o vento soprar em seu rosto descoberto, trazendo um frescor que ele jamais sentiu na cidade da redoma além do típico cheiro dos peixes, que ele só conhecia devido a caça aos seres marinhos.</p><p>Stanley tentou alcançar a mão do humano da superfície que ainda permanecia estendida, sentindo os músculos dos braços doloridos devido a longa viagem. Ele sequer sabia como ainda tinha forças para continuar se mantendo no mesmo lugar, já que estava completamente cansado, enquanto a mochila de suas costas o forçava para baixo por conta do peso e quando segurou a mão enluvada da pessoa a sua frente, ele teve que se esforçar ainda ao ser guiado até a lateral do barco onde havia uma escada para que ambos subissem.</p><p>Tucker os ajudou a subir, puxando primeiro a “sereia”, que mais parecia um mergulhador comum com poucos equipamentos, e depois Kyle, que praticamente o ignorou para correr ao lado do outro jovem que sentara no chão um pouco mais a frente deles.</p><p>Pelo menos Craig sentia-se mais aliviado naquele momento, pois, apesar de achar toda a situação ridícula demais já que obviamente era uma pessoa comum, Broflovski não precisaria mais pular no mar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marsh sentou no chão de madeira do barco, sentindo as pernas fracas e o corpo doendo ainda mais fora da água. Ele largou a máscara no chão, ao seu lado, e retirou as barbatanas dos pés, livrando-se do aperto e do peso das botas motorizadas, tirou a mochila das costas e a touca, sentindo seus cabelos lisos esvoaçarem com o vento que soprava.</p><p>Era uma sensação maravilhosa, porque onde vivia não havia nada que soprasse assim em seu rosto. Seu avô dizia que era ótimo para refrescar no calor na superfície, porém, Stan não sabia o que era estar num lugar quente, já que sua cidade era sempre fria.</p><p>— Qual o seu nome? — O moreno sentiu uma aproximação perto de si novamente e então um toque em seu ombro. Agora estava sobre a embarcação, ele podia ver tudo com mais detalhes. O barco, as coisas que havia nele, o reflexo da água sobre a luz forte e a pessoa que viera em sua direção quando chegou.</p><p>Não era a melhor visão que tinha, já que mesmo com o barco iluminado, ainda não era o suficiente, mas ele podia ver bem os olhos verdes brilhantes e os cachos ruivos do rapaz quando este tirou a touca que usava, sorrindo sem parar. Ele podia até mesmo notar que havia sardas bem visíveis no rosto todo dele, o que chamava muito atenção.</p><p>Era realmente muito bonito, ainda mais quando sorria, que contagiava o coração já muito animado de Stanley.</p><p>Contudo, como havia mais um junto com eles, Marsh olhou para o outro que vira de pé contra a luz, um jovem alto, dos cabelos negros e lisos com uma expressão cautelosa.</p><p>Eram pessoas lindas e completamente saudáveis fisicamente, muito diferente do que falavam lá no fundo.</p><p> </p><p>Voltando a mirar o homem ao seu lado, Stanley finalmente abriu um sorriso e falou pela primeira vez após oito horas de silêncio.</p><p>— Eu sou Stanley Marsh e você é quem? Você mora num barco? Qual o nome da cidade? Está de noite agora, certo? — O moreno estava muito animado com a possibilidade de poder fazer perguntas e ser respondido, mostrando animosidade conforme sua voz ecoava pelo barco.</p><p>Kyle fitou Tucker, que ainda mantinha uma pose cautelosa, arregalando os olhos ao ouvir o sobrenome do jovem a sua frente. O moreno mais alto, que percebeu o que se passava, se aproximou de ambos para escutar o que viria em seguida.</p><p>— Marsh? — Sem perceber, o ruivo se aproximou ainda mais de Stan que percebeu o interesse em seu nome, contudo, ele não se afastou, permanecendo na mesma posição enquanto o observava. — Você por acaso é parente de alguém chamado Marvin Marsh?</p><p>Stanley piscou os olhos várias vezes, um tanto surpreso e assustado por alguém fora da redoma saber o nome de seu avô.</p><p>O toque em seu ombro se apertou um pouco e com isso ele se afastou alguns centímetros, começando a se sentir nervoso com o que poderia vir.</p><p>Uma vez seu pai lhe contara que na superfície existiam criaturas que roubavam os corpos dos humanos, daqueles que ainda resistiam à infecção, e fingiam saber tudo da vida de outra pessoa para poder matá-la.</p><p>Claro, era uma história completamente idiota e Stan sempre achou que fosse uma tentativa falha de continuar o assustando para que nunca pensasse em subir, contudo, vendo alguém falando o nome de seu avô tão de repente lhe fazia duvidar.</p><p>Se fosse alguém mais velho, ele até poderia pensar que fosse uma pessoa que Marvin encontrara quando subiu, mas o ruivo era muito jovem para aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>Percebendo o olhar assustado do outro, Kyle se apressou em completar a sua frase, tentando acalmar o visitante e mostrar que praticamente ambos pareciam destinados a se encontrarem, mesmo que achasse uma baboseira essa história de destino.</p><p>— Minha vó, Cleo Broflovski, foi quem encontrou Marvin e o acolheu, ensinando sobre as coisas do exterior.</p><p>Marsh ficou mais alguns segundos piscando, encarando o rosto preocupado do ruivo, tentando se lembrar de alguma vez que seu avô falou sobre o nome de tal mulher. Marvin sempre falava sobre uma mulher especial e como tinha vontade de voltar a superfície para vê-la, tanto que antes de morrer, ele pedira para Stan que a procurasse no dia em que subisse, pedindo que lhe dissesse que ele se apaixonou no primeiro momento que havia visto, entretanto, o homem nunca dissera seu nome e ele não sabia como iria encontrá-la.</p><p>E bem, ele havia esquecido desse pedido no dia seguinte, quando ele morreu, focando apenas na vontade que ele tinha de conhecer o exterior do oceano por causa de suas histórias.</p><p>— Ele era meu avô... — Anunciou, relaxando o corpo. — Ele me disse várias vezes de uma mulher da superfície, que estava apaixonado por ela, mas nunca falou o nome dela.</p><p> </p><p>Avô... Marvin Marsh era avô do novo visitante chamado Stan. Kyle franziu o cenho, se perguntando qual a possiblidade de ambos os netos se encontrarem anos depois. Era realmente muita coincidência e das mais loucas que ele já vira.</p><p>Claro, ele ainda se recusava a achar que fosse destino, uma vez que não era algo palpável de se provar, porém, não podia negar o quanto aquilo parecia animador.</p><p>— E seu avô está bem? Ele nunca mais voltou aqui desde que foi embora. Minha vó sentia muita falta dele. — Broflovski, apesar de seu interesse na cidade em que o Stan vivia, queria saber mais sobre o que acontecera com o homem que mexeu tanto com sua vó desde que ela viuvara. Se fosse uma situação diferente, em que o sobrenome do rapaz do mar fosse outro, ele não entraria em muitos detalhes da vida familiar dele, a não ser que fosse alguém da alta sociedade ou que tivesse uma estrutura completamente diferente.</p><p>Já Marsh tinha interesse em tudo do mundo em que estava, queria saber até que ponto tudo era igual ou diferente da cidade na redoma, porém, as coisas pareciam ainda mais significativa tendo seu primeiro encontro com o neto da mulher que seu avô se apaixonara.</p><p>Era algo muito bonito e ao mesmo tempo assustador, pois de tudo que imaginara assim que emergisse do oceano, jamais imaginou que as coisas aconteceriam assim, contudo, por algum motivo, ele não sentia tanto medo de dizer a verdade para ele.</p><p>Uma das regras que os mergulhadores tinham era nunca dizer onde moravam e como era a vida na cidade.</p><p>Stanley sempre questionou a finalidade disso, já que os humanos estariam loucos, alguns seriam até monstros, então ninguém entenderia nada e mesmo que compreendessem, raciocinassem, o oceano era vasto, profundo. Era impossível encontrar o local exato. Poderiam achar que era uma loucura dele, que era uma brincadeira ou coisa do tipo, como uma piada sobre a cidade perdida de Atlantis.</p><p>E visto que o rapaz ruivo sabia sobre alguma coisa, pois seu avô Marvin parecia ter contado, ele não via motivos para esconder, pelo menos não precisaria revelar tudo.</p><p>— Ele faleceu o ano passado. Desde o dia em que voltou da superfície, ele foi internado num hospício por ser taxado de louco. — Stan esticou as pernas, sentindo o vento atingir seus pés junto ao rosto, percebendo que esfriava aos poucos.</p><p>O ruivo o encarou, percebendo como o rosto do jovem parecia entristecido e por um momento, mesmo conhecendo-o há poucos minutos, se sentiu mal por deixá-lo assim.</p><p>— Louco? — Broflovski se ajeitou ao lado dele, retirando as botas com as barbatanas e o colete, enquanto seus ombros se tocaram através da roupa de mergulho. Ele sabia que o pessoal lá de dentro da água tinha alguma coisa contra loucos, já que Cleo dissera algo sobre isso em seu diário quando o homem Marsh lhe contou, porém, ele nunca fora específico sobre isso, nunca falara demais sobre a sociedade do mar e percebendo que o moreno parecia um tanto à vontade, Kyle tentaria entender o que se passava lá embaixo.</p><p>— Meu vô uma vez contou sobre o Mito da Caverna, insinuando que eu pudesse ser livre das correntes e sair da caverna para desbravar o mundo. Creio que isso explique como as coisas na minha cidade funcionam. — Stanley balançou sua cabeça, aprovando o que acabara de dizer, decidindo que não contaria tudo tão claro. Se para os humanos da superfície o conto fizesse algum sentido, com certeza ele entenderia.</p><p>Craig, que estava quieto até agora, apenas ouvindo a conversa sentimental dos dois, segurou um sorriso involuntário, afinal, a “sereia” não parecia que entregaria as informações com tanta facilidade, simpatizando com o jovem.</p><p>Broflovski pensou por um momento nas palavras ditas pelo rapaz, lembrando-se das suas aulas de Filosofia em que teve que fazer uma resenha sobre o famoso conto de Platão e como ele bem sabia o que ele significava, pôde entender o que Stan dizia sobre a sociedade, sentindo-se um tanto incomodado com a situação.</p><p>E sem saber o que dizer, ele apenas observou o rapaz a sua frente. Como havia visto sobre o farol do barco, os olhos eram azuis escuros, ainda sem saber exatamente o tom devido à pouca claridade. A pele de Stanley praticamente reluzia sob a luz por ser branca demais, talvez menos que a de Craig, no qual poderia ser devido a falta dos raios de sol diretamente no corpo. Os cabelos eram escuros e esvoaçantes na brisa noturna.</p><p>Observando tão de perto, Broflovski não conseguia perceber diferença nenhuma entre ambos, o que ele já desconfiava, uma vez que não acreditava que sereias possuíam cauda ou qualquer coisa que lembrava um peixe.</p><p>E também o quanto o rapaz era bonito. Claro, ele já vira diversos rapazes bonitos pela cidade, como o próprio Craig que tinha as mesmas características que Marsh, contudo, por algum motivo, o sardento achava que Stan tinha uma beleza diferente, muito mais exuberante que qualquer outra pessoa que conheceu e isso o deixava ainda mais encantado, com o coração acelerado.</p><p> </p><p>O silêncio permaneceu predominante por alguns minutos, como se alguma coisa muito embaraçosa tivesse acontecido, o que deixou Stan um pouco desconfortável. Broflovski lhe encarava sem parar, o que o fazia se sentir um tanto culpado por não dar as respostas tão diretas como o rapaz queria e sua única saída foi observar outras coisas do barco, se perguntando para que era e para que usavam, até mesmo pensou em como era divertido estar num veículo que estivesse acima da água, flutuando sobre ela e não dentro.</p><p>No entanto, não conseguia se concentrar em tantos pensamentos sobre o olhar intenso do ruivo, como se admirasse cada parte de seu rosto, e tal pensamento fazia seu corpo estremecer e aquecer por inteiro, especialmente as bochechas, que ferviam quando ele tomou coragem e o encarou fixamente.</p><p>Foram apenas alguns segundos, que pareceu muito mais que isso, antes de sua barriga roncar alto, assustando-o e o fazendo se lembrar de que além do cansaço, estava com muita fome, já que nem mesmo comera algo antes de sair da cidade.</p><p>Kyle, que observava cada movimento de Marsh com olhos avaliadores, sorriu quando o ronco do estômago do moreno soou no silêncio do mar, percebendo como Stan desviara o olhar constrangido, o fazendo questionar que tipo de comida eles deveriam ter lá embaixo, provavelmente não teriam carne ou vegetais como havia ali em cima, dando a ideia de fazer uma refeição bastante carregada para que o moreno pudesse experimentar o que nunca comeu.</p><p>Não que fosse algo que Broflovski sempre fizesse por aí para qualquer pessoa, porém, sentia vontade de fazer algo que deixasse o jovem feliz, para que ele sorrisse novamente.</p><p>O ruivo se levantou de onde estava, sentindo a madeira gelada nos pés descalços e estendeu a mão para Stan outra vez, que o encarou curioso.</p><p>— Vamos preparar algo pra você comer e poderemos conversar mais. Creio que você quer saber mais do nosso mundo, assim como quero saber do seu. Faremos uma troca justa de informações. — O ruivo sorriu simpático, revelando logo suas intenções sobre Marsh.</p><p>O moreno fitou a mão ainda enluvada do sardento, compreendendo que se aceitasse, ele teria de falar mais sobre si. Ele não achava tão ruim, porém, já que ganharia informações sobre a superfície que tanto queria e ainda comeria algo diferente que com certeza nunca mais esqueceria o sabor.</p><p>Como Stan não tinha muita escolha, já que não sabia para onde seguir, especialmente naquela escuridão, aceitou, estendendo sua mão para segurar na de Broflovski, que o ajudou a levantar, sentindo-se levemente decepcionado por não poder ter o toque direto de sua mão na do ruivo, se perguntando se ela seria quente, diferente de todos os outros de Tegredy Ville.</p><p>Kyle sentia o aperto forte da mão descoberta do moreno, imaginando que o rapaz deveria ter bastante força em alguns trabalhos manuais e braçais, visto que subiu nadando até a superfície. Contudo, seus pensamentos foram direto para a possibilidade que teria de ter uma conversa cheia de descobertas, indagando que tipo de coisas Marsh lhe contaria.</p><p>O moreno teve dificuldade de se levantar, sentindo suas pernas prestes a ceder e isso quase aconteceu, porém, o sardento lhe ajudou a se manter firme, em um gesto rápido, passando o braço pela cintura de Stanley, o trazendo-o para mais perto de seu corpo. Ambos se encararam e Marsh sentiu seu corpo arder ainda mais ao sentir o rosto do homem ruivo tão perto e o cheiro de ervas picantes, igual a canela — um tempero estranho que os mercadores de Tegredy Ville vendiam —, misturado ao cheiro do mar.</p><p>Kyle sentia a pele queimar e sabia que seu pescoço e o rosto todo estariam vermelhos e agradecia que o ambiente não estava muito bem iluminado, além da roupa grossa de mergulho, impossibilitando o rapaz um tanto menor sentir os batimentos de seu coração agitado.</p><p>— Você deve estar cansado, não é? — Sua voz era doce, fazendo a pele de Stanley se arrepiar, sentindo o hálito quente em seu rosto. E novamente estava nervoso, muito diferente do sentimento que teve ao sair da redoma.</p><p>Por isso Marsh apenas o fitou, sem saber o que dizer, perdido em como o rapaz era ainda mais bonito de perto, imaginando que quando o céu ficasse claro, com todos aqueles enfeites que seu avô dizia, a beleza de Kyle seria ainda mais destacada e Stan se sentia ansioso para ver.</p><p>Claro, não só isso, afinal, ele veio ali para apreciar o mundo fora da água, contudo, era impossível não se sentir atraído por este homem da superfície, mesmo em tão pouco tempo.</p><p>Broflovski, voltando a si após se perder no olhar do jovem e no leve aroma de eucalipto que começou a invadir suas narinas quando outra brisa soprou em seus rostos, voltou-se para frente, ainda mantendo o colado no do outro.</p><p>— Consegue andar? — Ao fundo, ele ouviu um leve grunhido de impaciência, mas ignorou, voltando a mirar o moreno. Kyle sorriu simpático, coisa que ele não fazia para qualquer pessoa.</p><p>— Consigo sim, obrigado. — Foi o que Marsh conseguiu responder, sorrindo timidamente enquanto desviava o olhar para a frente, encarando a entrada que dava a outro ambiente do veículo.</p><p>O sardento sentiu seu coração descompassado se agitar outra vez em seu peito após ver o sorriso que passou a achar a coisa mais linda em tão pouco tempo. Contudo, Broflovski se obrigou a se mover, desviando o olhar do rosto do outro, o guiando para dentro da cabine do barco, onde eles desceram por uma escada até o interior da embarcação.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Craig apenas revirou os olhos quando ambos sumiram, deixando o mais alto fora da conversa , como se ele já não estivesse mais ali, tendo que presenciar a cena que acabara de acontecer. No entanto, ele mesmo assim os seguiu, juntando todas as coisas do chão e levando para a sala de estar, apenas observando Broflovski ajeitar o recém-chegado na cadeira do balcão da cozinha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Após chegarem no cômodo, Stan sentiu-se muito acomodado e bem confortável com a simplicidade do ambiente, muito diferente de sua casa, e admirou cada detalhe enquanto Kyle cozinhava algumas coisas que ele não fazia ideia do que era. Todos conversavam entre si, até mesmo o outro rapaz silencioso que arrumava os pertences deixados por Broflovski na sala, fazendo perguntas para Stanley, que respondia devagar, pensando exatamente em como pronunciaria cada palavra.</p><p>O ruivo não descobria coisas tão fantásticas como gostaria, já que a cidade do mar mais parecia com algumas cidades perdidas pelo mundo, que ainda eram submetida ao autoritarismo e alienação às vésperas do século XXII, onde a era da tecnologia estava além do ápice e os governos finalmente se ajeitaram para melhorar a vida de toda a população, visto que se continuasse como estava anos atrás, ninguém mais sobreviveria.</p><p>Bom, na verdade eram fatos interessantes, o que o fazia pensar o quanto o povo do mar era parecido com os humanos da superfície, apenas sendo pessoas que foram postas numa bolha de cristal no fundo do oceano e claro que Kyle criticou sobre a cidade de Marsh, falando sobre a política atual da superfície e seus prós e contra.</p><p>Stanley achou interessante a maneira que o sardento falava sobre cada coisa do mundo, mostrando como ele era cheio de conhecimento de todos os tipos de assunto, muito diferente dos cidadãos de Tegridy Ville, que sequer sabiam sobre o oceano e os peixes que rondam a redoma.</p><p>— Caso a Nova ONU tenha conhecimento sobre a cidade, eles com certeza agiriam sobre isso. É uma privação de liberdade que todos vocês sofrem lá! — Marsh riu, ao perceber o quanto o outro parecia indignado com o que descobria sobre a cidade.</p><p>Como Stanley sempre vivera lá, já estava acostumado com as maneiras, de acordo com Broflovski, machistas, opressivas e autoritárias da Presidência e do Conselho, e claro, não era nada legal descobrir como aquilo era completamente errado na sociedade, em como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes e boas.</p><p>Mas Marsh não podia evitar de achar engraçado a maneira que Kyle exasperava a cada informação, sempre pronto para refutar, dar a opinião, ou discursar sobre a coisa correta que deveriam fazer. E era exatamente isso que encantava no jovem.</p><p>Nunca havia visto uma pessoa tão inteligente e questionadora e isso era fascinante. Era lindo ver como ele defendia as coisas que achava certas, e mesmo que seu pai fizesse o mesmo, pensando que aquilo que fazia era o bem para todos, Randy tinha uma percepção que era completamente diferente.</p><p>Não sabia se devia ao fato de Kyle ser de outro lugar, longe de Tegredy Ville, ou se era pelo fato de Stan se encontrar deslumbrado por Kyle de verdade, especialmente agora que estavam em um cômodo pequeno e bem iluminado.</p><p>Os cachos eram de um tom alaranjado, muito bem definidos, os olhos verdes-esmeraldas eram mais claros do que aparentava, as sardas bem mais aparentes e o corpo, que era inevitável admirar, sobre a roupa apertada de mergulho, onde delineava bem o corpo definido do jovem.</p><p>E Stan podia dizer com toda a certeza: Nunca vira um rapaz tão lindo em sua vida.</p><p>
  <em>Será que meu avô pensou a mesma coisa quando viu a vó dele? Isso parece tão errado...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ambos continuaram a conversa, falando sobre livros, tendo Broflovski mais uma vez criticando as medidas drásticas de proibirem a leitura na cidade, sobre comidas, natureza, população e outras coisas que para Tucker — que deixara de participar da conversa há algum tempo, por ser excluído novamente — era inútil, mas que simplesmente achara adorável a maneira como o visitante parecia muito encantando com cada descoberta.</p><p>Era engraçado e Kyle pensava na mesma coisa, ele insistia em sempre comentar alguma coisa ao ver os olhos azuis de Marsh brilharem, observando agora sabia bem da sua tonalidade, lembrando o fundo do oceano, fazendo Broflovski sorrir ainda mais, afinal, ele amava o mar e tudo que tinha nele.</p><p> </p><p>E continuou assim, na hora que finalmente a comida estava pronta, ambos conversaram sobre mais algumas coisas, entre olhares interessados no que cada um tinha a dizer, Broflovski prometera a Stan que no dia seguinte eles passeariam pela cidade, para que Marsh conhecesse tudo o que ele tinha vontade, e que precisava ver.</p><p> </p><p>Após comerem, Marsh seguiu até a sala acompanhado do ruivo, enquanto o rapaz mais alto — que ainda nem sabia seu nome — limpava a bagunça da cozinha, olhando cada objeto que havia ali, todos muito parecidos com o que tinha em Tegridy Ville. O moreno sentou no sofá e Kyle se posicionou ao seu lado.</p><p>— A comida estava bem gostosa! Eu nunca tinha comido tantas verduras e legumes num prato só. Lá em baixo não tem muito disso e o que tem, acaba sendo bem caro. — Stanley se apoiou no braço no sofá, percebendo uma das sobrancelhas levantada do ruivo e ele já sabia que estava se indagando de algo que acabara de ouvir.</p><p>De fato, Broflovski sentiu que alguma coisa estava muito errada com tudo que ouvira até agora, principalmente com o que Stan acabara de dizer.</p><p>Como eles poderiam ter vegetais debaixo da água? Ele simplesmente não sabia e com certeza era uma informação importante para que ele iniciasse sua pesquisa assim que cumprisse sua promessa a Marsh de levá-lo para passear no dia seguinte, sem contar para ele do que desconfiava.</p><p>Por isso, suavizou o rosto, apenas para não preocupar o visitante e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, viu apenas o rapaz se forçando a manter os olhos abertos, enquanto o mirava, percebendo que era hora de Marsh descansar.</p><p>O ruivo se levantou e sem pensar duas vezes, pegou Stanley em seu colo, fazendo o jovem se assustar com o ato súbito e sobre a luz da sala de estar, pôde notar como as bochechas de Marsh passaram a corar, o que acabou sendo contagioso para si mesmo, sentindo seu próprio rosto queimar.</p><p>Ignorando os pensamentos que cruzaram sua mente, sobre como aquilo parecia completamente idiota e desnecessário, ele levou o jovem até o quarto destinado a si, percebendo o quanto Stan era pesado com o corpo um pouco mais troncudo, contudo, bem definido como imaginou que seria após vê-lo bem no lado de fora da cabine.</p><p>Ele posicionou Stanley sobre o colchão e seguiu ao compartimento que ficava em baixo da cama, tirando de lá cobertas grossas.</p><p>— Sinta-se à vontade. O banheiro é na porta da frente ali no corredor, caso precise. — Suas bochechas ainda ardiam, mas como ele não cederia ao constrangimento, apenas fingiu que aquilo era a coisa mais normal do mundo. — Boa noite, Stan Marsh.</p><p>Kyle piscou para o moreno, com um sorriso de lado, muito atraente, fazendo o coração disparar ainda mais, após o ato repentino. Por isso, assim que o sardento saiu do quarto, Marsh jogou suas costas para trás, encarando o teto enquanto ouvia os disparos em seu peito alto demais.</p><p>O que é tinha acontecido?</p><p>Ele não sabia, mas tinha a certeza que se sentira muito mexido.</p><p> </p><p>Contudo, mesmo com a animação e nervosismo que sentira com essa loucura que ocorreu em uma hora ou mais, adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto, feliz por finalmente estar realizando seus desejos com uma pessoa muito legal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Que mico foi esse? — Perguntou Craig, assim que Broflovski voltou para a sala, com umas cobertas que o moreno reconheceu como sua.</p><p>— Cala a boca, cara. — Suas bochechas ainda ferviam e Kyle tentou ignorar o olhar zombeteiro que seu amigo lhe dava.</p><p>— Eu achava você idiota quando disse que estava apaixonado pela <em>Maine Ebola</em>, aquela bactéria horrível que cura a Ebola, mas não pensei que fosse tão idiota a ponto de levar um cara no colo até a cama igual conto de fadas. — A voz de Tucker era apática, assim como sua expressão mesmo após ofender seu chefe.</p><p>Kyle as sobrancelhas, indignado com a audácia que seu assistente tinha.</p><p>— É claro que eu estava apaixonado pela Maine, ela foi uma pesquisa de sucesso! Descobri ela, e já foi testada em humanos infectados e deu certo! Por que eu não estaria apaixonado por isso?</p><p>— Por que você fez um altar pra ela. — O moreno viu Kyle revirar os olhos, ignorando-o, contudo, o mais alto voltou a falar, tendo toda a atenção de seu chefe para si. — Você sabe que ele não vai ficar aqui por muito tempo, certo?</p><p>Craig apontou com o polegar na direção do quarto onde o visitante se acomodara e Broflovski sabia que o colega estava certo, sabia que Stanley não ficaria para sempre e voltaria para água após conhecer tudo o que queria. Quer dizer, pelo menos uma parte, e então sumiria como Marvin fez anos atrás e Kyle sentia uma leve pontada de tristeza em pensar nisso.</p><p>Era completamente idiota imaginar que se sentiria assim com um cara que mal conheceu, e que é um alvo de sua pesquisa, mas o jovem não podia evitar.</p><p>Assim como não conseguia evitar a ideia de como aquilo poderia ser algum tipo de destino, como uma nova versão do que acontecera com sua vó.</p><p>— Eu sei... — Respondeu, num tom baixo, se ajeitando no sofá enquanto se cobria, deixando Craig o encarar após um longo suspiro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Após sentir uma onda quente sobre seu rosto e o cheiro de café, ele finalmente acordou, se viu num ambiente todo iluminado, e essa luz precipitava-se nas paredes de forma completamente diferente das lâmpadas do dia anterior, que vinha diretamente da janela redonda do cômodo.</p><p>O jovem se levantou da cama, sentindo os músculos das pernas doloridos, e seguiu até a abertura, ao abrir teve uma vista completamente incrível, pelo menos para ele que jamais vira algo como aquilo.</p><p>A sua frente podia ver outros tipos de barcos, muito grandes, todos modelos diferentes entre si, atracados muito próximo a uma construção de lenhas grossas que deveria ser o cais, onde, com algum esforço ao colocar a cabeça para fora da janela, conseguia avistar pessoas passeando de um lado para o outro na passarela de madeira, carregando todo tipo de coisa, especialmente redes cheias de frutos do mar.</p><p>Porém, o que lhe chamou mais a atenção foi a cor azul celeste que coloria o céu aberto, com pássaros brincando pelo ar, granindo conforme passavam.</p><p>Era muito parecido com o fundo do oceano em sua coloração e em como as aves lembravam os peixes, mas a sensação era completamente diferente em ambos os lugares, o céu da superfície lhe dava um sentimento de liberdade, de alegria e aconchego.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Será que os humanos dessa cidade param para pensar nessas coisas?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Talvez fosse difícil, já que para eles podia ser algo tão comum como as pessoas de Tegredy Ville que não refletiam nada sobre o que se passava para fora da redoma.</p><p>Stan espiou ainda mais sua cabeça para fora da janela, apenas para ver o mar, no qual não era muito visível devido aos barcos atracados, contudo podia ter uma noção de como era visto sobre a luz do astro Sol, com o tom azulado mais escuro que o céu, cheio de ondas que balançava vagarosamente a embarcação, tendo o sentimento de liberdade ainda mais forte em seu peito por estar sobre a água e não dentro dela.</p><p> </p><p>O jovem ficou encarando por mais uns minutos, sorrindo alegremente com cada detalhe que conseguia ver da pequena janela, imaginando qual seria a reação que cada da cidade do mar fosse ter ao ver aquilo, e quando finalmente decidiu que era hora de parar, Stan se virou e passou a observar o cômodo em que dormira, imaginando ser do ruivo.</p><p>Tudo ali era simples e com poucos móveis, exceto pelas diversas prateleiras cheias de cadernos e papéis, que também estavam por cima da mesa e coladas na parede. Esses papéis deveriam ser as informações das pesquisas de Kyle.</p><p>O ruivo, no meio do jantar, contara o que fazia da vida e Marsh descobriu que Kyle era uma espécie de pesquisador particular formado em oceanografia e biologia, em busca de provar todas as teorias que seus contratantes pediam em troca de dinheiro, especialmente as que envolviam o oceano.</p><p>Nem sempre ele conseguia, já que, de acordo com o sardento, as ideias de alguns eram mais idiotas que as outras e nunca que seria verdade, como a existência de um <em>Gloomthing</em>, um monstro marinho<em>,</em> morando a mais de 11 mil metros de profundidade do oceano.</p><p>Era muito estranho imaginar que havia uma profissão assim, ganhar dinheiro descobrindo coisas do mundo do mar em específico, e sendo um profissional nisso, Kyle se mostrava muito inteligente.</p><p>Nos livros em que Stan lia, nunca achou nada parecido e não existia algo assim em Tegredy Ville, onde os cidadãos buscavam saber menos possível, exceto pelo seu pai que parecia saber muito mais do parentava, convertendo tudo ao seu favor e privando o povo do conhecimento, como dissera Broflovski.</p><p>Marsh não sabia como a ideia da infecção surgiu em sua cidade — na verdade nem mesmo parou para pensar como a Tegredy foi construída ali em baixo — e como o medo foi se espalhando entre cada um deles, passando por gerações sem que ninguém começasse a questionar.</p><p>Até agora Stan não se sentia afetado pela Loucura, muito menos fora devorado por monstros, pelo contrário, ele fora muito bem recebido pelos dois rapazes, especialmente por Broflovski que parecia muito atencioso, e desconfiava que isso pudesse mudar até sua partida.</p><p> Caminhando até a escrivaninha bagunçada, Stan viu algumas páginas soltas, lendo algumas delas, e tendo a certeza que eram os estudos do ruivo, por isso, sem a intenção de vasculhar a vida de seu anfitrião sem a autorização do outro, largou os papéis e seguiu até a porta, abrindo-a.</p><p>Marsh percorreu silenciosamente o curto corredor, encontrando o ruivo preparando alguma refeição assim que atingiu a sala de estar ligada a cozinha.</p><p>Stanley procurou com os olhos o outro rapaz, e como não o encontrou, presumiu que ainda estivesse dormindo ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa que não fosse da sua conta. O moreno ainda não sabia o nome do mais alto, já que nem mesmo lembrara de perguntar a ele como se chamava. O outro rapaz não era muito falador e apesar disso — nem mesmo com Broflovski conversava tanto, ao menos na presença de Stan —, ambos pareciam muito próximo, o que lhe lembrava seus amigos.</p><p>Stan era assim com os amigos, muito quieto.</p><p>Na cidade evitava muito contato com o grupo devido aos comentários maldosos dos cidadãos, afinal, ele era neto do mergulhador louco e que poderia estar contaminado também e essa imagem poderia ser passada para seus amigos, que nada tinham a ver com a história.</p><p>Todos tinham o mesmo interesse em descobrir o que havia além das águas, mesmo que pudessem morrer ou ficar doente assim que saíssem. Ninguém ali acreditava na história da loucura, e todos escondiam esse sentimento, tentando evitar o pior caso descobrissem que eles estavam indo contra os ideais do Conselho. E era isso que os unia tão fortemente: A vontade de saber toda a verdade por trás das mentiras contadas em Tegredy.</p><p>E Stan, vendo os dois amigos da superfície, sentia saudades dos seus parceiros de teorias e de sonhos, além da preocupação de saber se alguma coisa havia acontecido após sua saída.</p><p>
  <em>Será que os guardas os pegaram? Ou o Conselho?</em>
</p><p>Não sabia e isso o deixava apreensivo, só que, mesmo assim, Stan não iria embora tão cedo, não até ele ver o que precisava. Seus amigos o ajudaram para que todos soubessem a verdade e ele não os desapontaria.</p><p> </p><p>Com passos cautelosos sobre o chão gelado de madeira, ele se aproximou da cozinha, sem que Kyle percebesse sua presença.</p><p>O jovem pesquisador usava roupas diferentes, trajes mais leves, com cores que combinavam com seus cachos ruivos molhados, e Marsh admirou as os braços e as costas marcadas pela blusa justa, os ombros eram mais largos que a cintura e Stan teve uma breve curiosidade de saber como seria tocar. Ele parecia ter um bom gosto com as roupas ou talvez estava apenas bem arrumado para o passeio que fariam, o que deixava Stan nervoso.</p><p>Ele finalmente conheceria as coisas da superfície. Jamais imaginou que isso seria possível ver uma cidade litorânea, muito diferente dos prédios altos, cinzas e sem vida de Tregredy Ville.</p><p>Sua intenção, desde o começo, era apenas emergir da água e seguir pela cidade, como se fosse um humano comum, sem nada de estranho, sem se socializar ou qualquer coisa do tipo e então, quando o passeio acabasse, voltaria a água como se nada tivesse acontecido, ninguém notaria sua falta, já que Stanley tinha o costume de ficar o dia todo fora.</p><p>Mas, simplesmente tudo aconteceu ao contrário, encontrando Kyle no momento que emergiu, como se fosse destinado a acontecer e não podia negar que foi melhor assim.</p><p>Talvez era assim que deveria conhecer, a sua primeira, e quem sabe a última, experiência com alguém diferente, cheio de conhecimento e muito simpático, e por isso Marsh gostaria de aproveitar ao máximo a chance que tinha agora.</p><p>E pensar em deixar tudo isso para trás daqui algumas horas provocava nele uma certa tristeza que não estava acostumado a sentir. Não queria sair tão cedo de um lugar que mal conhecera.</p><p>Não queria voltar a cidade deprimente no fundo do mar.</p><p>Não queria deixar Kyle sem conhecê-lo melhor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyle, que mal dormira devido a excitação do que havia acontecido em seu dia, não conseguia tirar todos os detalhes de sua mente, de como a "sereia" apareceu na sua frente como uma espécie de sinal de que não precisasse pular na água — porque era realmente uma ideia “arrojada” pra não dizer maluca — e o melhor, em como o rapaz era doce, simpático, esperto e... muito bonito... Bem, não que essa parte fosse a mais importante, contudo, Kyle tinha olhos e não podia deixar de notar este detalhe.</p><p>Então, descobrira diversas coisas sobre o visitante, sobre a cidade onde ele morava e como parecia que havia um tipo de conspiração ruim ocorrendo pelas costas dos cidadãos, além do fato de que ambos passariam o dia inteiro juntos, com Broflovski vendo cada reação que Stanley faria ao ver coisas que não tinham em seu mundo.</p><p>E essa ideia, de estarem juntos por bastante tempo, era o que Kyle mais desejava, não só porque seu lado de pesquisador estava curioso para saber como uma pessoa — agora ele tinha certeza que era uma <em>pessoa comum</em> — que viveu excluída da sociedade reagiria ao ver um mundo completamente diferente do que estava acostumado, Kyle queria sentir as emoções e as reações que o outro teria.</p><p> </p><p>Ele queria ver Stanley feliz.</p><p> </p><p>Era algo completamente novo para o sardento também, já que nunca tivera interesse assim em ninguém, e para ele isso não era comum, sabia que estava agindo de forma completamente fora do normal, apenas para passar mais tempo com uma pessoa estranha, que viera do profundo oceano como uma verdadeira sereia. Kyle queria estar com Stanley, só para vê-lo sorrir. Era maluquice demais.</p><p> </p><p>Talvez os cidadãos de South Park sempre tiveram razão e Kyle Broflovski fosse realmente louco.</p><p> </p><p>Estar interessado em uma “sereia”? Alguém que nunca viu na vida e que provavelmente não o virá novamente tão cedo era algo idiota, assim como sua vó foi... quando se apaixonou por Marvin.</p><p>Bom, talvez houvesse o fato das sereias encantarem os humanos com suas belezas e vozes, como Marsh fizera com ele, pois no momento que Stan abriu a boca, Kyle não queria fazer outra coisa a não ser ouvi-lo, e  gostaria de acreditar que era realmente isso, se Stan fosse realmente uma dessas criaturas.</p><p>Só que não havia como Kyle enganar a si mesmo, talvez estivesse encantado.</p><p>Por isso, assim que acordou, ele decidiu estudar os pontos que iriam passear, tendo certeza que não seria algo que teria na cidade dele com ajuda do diário de anotações de Cleo, e preparou um café da manhã saudável para começar o dia ainda mais animado.</p><p>Contudo, assim que virou para colocar os pratos sobre a bancada, avistou Stan lhe observando, sorrindo radiantemente e isso foi mais que suficiente para lhe alegrar, muito mais do que qualquer café da manhã ou teorias novas para investigar.</p><p>E Broflovski não pôde se conter, retribuindo o sorriso na mesma intensidade, enquanto se aproximava dele.</p><p>— Dormiu bem? — Kyle apoiou seus cotovelos na bancada, o que encurtou a distância entre ambos.</p><p>Marsh não respondeu de imediato, apenas sustentou o olhar intenso que o ruivo lhe lançava. O seu corpo passou a esquentar outra vez, com o coração começando a acelerar logo pela manhã.</p><p>— Dormi sim, e você? Ah, e obrigado por me levar até sua cama ontem. — Apesar das suas bochechas arderem e provavelmente já estarem avermelhadas, ele decidiu agir normalmente.</p><p>— Eu também dormi pouco, mas não estava com sono. Ainda mais que pensei bastante em você durante a noite. — Kyle respondeu de repente e Stanley arregalou os olhos em surpresa.</p><p>Uma fração de segundo se arrastou enquanto o moreno observava o ruivo sentindo tudo o que já experimentara em seu corpo se intensificar com a declaração que acabara de ouvir, e até mesmo Brovflosvki pareceu espantado com o que pronunciara, seu rosto sardento ganhou uma coloração bem vermelha espalhando-se em suas bochechas e descendo para o pescoço, ele desviou o olhar para a mesa e completou:.</p><p>— Quer dizer, pensei em lugares que você pudesse conhecer em nosso passeio.</p><p>Kyle sorriu, percebendo que mesmo que completasse a frase, o efeito dela seria basicamente o mesmo, pois ainda pensara em Marsh a noite toda e o moreno pareceu gostar de saber isso quando esticou os lábios tímido, lançando um “Obrigado pela atenção” baixinho sem quebrar o contato visual, pelo menos até a cafeteira velha da cozinha apitar.</p><p> </p><p>Assim que serviu o café nas xícaras, Kyle se sentou na frente do rapaz, do outro lado da bancada, eles se encaravam o tempo todo enquanto comiam em silêncio, o que era um pouco embaraçoso, no qual, para Marsh, parecia aumentar algum tipo de tensão que estava crescendo entre eles, e esse pensamento lhe deixava completamente desconcertado, especialmente porque a cada olhar em que trocavam, ele sentia seu corpo queimar e formigar, confirmando o seu pensamento.</p><p> </p><p>Quando finalmente terminaram de comer, Broflovski ajudou Stanley a encontrar roupas, pois como ambos eram do mesmo tamanho, as roupas do sardento ficariam boas no corpo do outro, pelo menos era o que ele pensava, por isso escolheu as suas mais bonitas e que provavelmente combinariam com os cabelos e olhos de Stan para emprestar.</p><p>Então, Kyle deu a Stanley uma toalha e o deixou usar o banheiro, para que ele tomasse um bom banho antes de aproveitar o passeio como um humano comum da superfície enquanto o dono do barco arrumava a bagunça na cozinha.</p><p>Após terminado, assim que o visitante saiu do banheiro, Kyle sentiu sua boca secar quando o admirou com os cabelos molhados caídos sobre a testa, usando as roupas frescas emprestadas, o tecido expondo bastante da pele mais clara.</p><p>O sardento engoliu em seco, pensando como a situação lhe fazia imaginar-se nas cenas de casais dos filmes de romances antigos, com um close bem explícito na pessoa saindo do banheiro ou do quarto com as roupas do dono da casa após uma noite de sexo.</p><p> O pensamento o deixou agitado com as possibilidades.</p><p>Quer dizer, não que Kyle pensasse nisso, só que não seria uma má ideia se caso...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Por Abraão, Kyle Broflovski, o que você está pensando?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ficou bom em você. — Elogiou, desviando o olhar do corpo do outro e de seus próprios pensamentos.</p><p>Marsh, que estava muito mais aliviado por tirar o macacão de mergulho apertado no corpo, percebeu os olhos verdes-esmeraldas sobre si, analisando-o cuidadosamente enquanto suas bochechas sardentas passavam a ficar tão vermelhas quanto estavam na cozinha, e isso acabou contagiando Stan com o mesmo sintoma.</p><p>Porém, o moreno não achava ruim, eram sensações diferentes que ele nunca experimentar, muito mais intensas que qualquer outra coisa que sentira perto de alguém e ele gostava do que sentia agora, na verdade, gostava da presença de Broflovski e com certeza, se Kyle morasse em Tegredy Ville, Stan seria seu amigo ou quem sabe algo a mais, como um...</p><p>— Eu fiz uma lista de lugares que podemos visitar, que você iria adorar! — O ruivo se moveu, falando rapidamente, caminhando em direção a sala de estar e pegando um par de óculos escuros. Ele colocou o seu em frente dos olhos, oferecendo a Marsh logo em seguida, que caminhou devagar até ele com curiosidade para saber o que era aquele objeto estranho.</p><p>O moreno estendeu a mão, pegando os óculos, contudo, seu pensamento se desviou quando um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao tocar levemente na mão do sardento, sentindo, por breves segundos, a pele quente, igualmente como seu corpo estava naquele momento.</p><p>Enquanto Broflovski apenas pensava em como a pele do outro era fria, se perguntando se aquilo era condição devido à baixa temperatura no fundo do mar ou se era uma característica de Stan, e se por acaso era apenas a sua mão ou seu corpo todo.</p><p>
  <em>Por Abraão, Kyle Broflovski, concentre-se...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Assim que saíram do barco, Stan pôde vislumbrar ainda mais a vista que vira da janela do quarto, podendo visualizar melhor o mar atrás de si, intensificando ainda mais a sensação de liberdade, contudo, ele logo se perdeu em outros detalhes quando Broflovski passou a ser seu guia e a falar sobre o porto dos pescadores e para onde levavam aquilo tudo.</p><p>Stanley apenas sorria, achando maravilhoso ouvir o ruivo falar sem parar, por isso ele fingia não saber de muita coisa, apenas observando o sorriso e os olhos verdes brilharem a cada explicação.</p><p>Aquilo tudo o aquecia muito mais que o calor que fazia na cidade.</p><p>Claro, não era só o fato de Broflovski falar que o encantava, as coisas da cidade também, pelo menos até certo ponto.</p><p> </p><p>Conforme seguiam mais adiante em South Park, Marsh passou a reparar como muitas coisas que haviam ali eram parecidas com sua cidade, as estruturas dos prédios, os carros elétricos não poluentes e até mesmo os sistemas de sinalização de trânsito, tudo igual o que existia em Tegridy e aquilo não lhe parecia ser algo bom.</p><p>Alguma coisa estava errada e ele achava que não poderia ser na superfície.</p><p>Entretanto, ainda que certas coisas lhe dessem uma estranha sensação, ainda não deixava de perder o encanto, afinal, as árvores — que pelo menos eram de verdade —, as aves, os insetos, o céu, o sol e até mesmo animais que vira vagando pelas ruas eram coisas que não se via por lá e isso o alegrava. Pelo menos ele não via nada como isso por lá.</p><p>E por isso, quando coisas inéditas assim surgiam, ele se aproveitava e fazia diversas perguntas para Kyle, dando sorrisos bobos a cada explicação. Ele até mesmo retirava os óculos — que aprendeu para que servia — e assim poderia enxergar tudo na luminosidade real, para guardar a imagem na cabeça em suas cores e formas reais, causando risadas em Broflovski, um som que Stan achou lindo e muito gostoso de se ouvir.</p><p> Eram momentos divertidos e viver isso era completamente libertador, conversar sobre o que quiser sem ser criticado, ou pior, ser denunciado ao Conselho.</p><p>Talvez isso fosse o que mais lhe deixava deslumbrado com a superfície, com a maneira que os cidadãos eram livres para fazerem o que quiserem, para se expressarem da maneira que gostariam.</p><p>Eles pareciam felizes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A dupla caminhou por diversas ruas, olhando lojas de roupas, de objetos, móveis e tudo que é coisa, especialmente de comida, onde o ruivo comprou coisas diferentes para Marsh experimentar, especialmente doces, coisa que ele nunca comeu por ser muito caro em Tegredy, provando o que podia até seu estômago encher de vez, enquanto Kyle apenas observava, Stan aprendeu que seu anfitrião não podia comer muito açúcar.</p><p>Quando terminaram, com o ruivo pagando a conta, ambos seguiram até o Parque Central, onde ficava uma grande área arborizada em frente a uma muralha de prédios na avenida mais movimentada de South Park, e Broflovski explicava tudo o que tinha após o portão de entrada no parque.</p><p>Contudo, nada do que ele falava era mais fantástico do que ver pessoalmente.</p><p>Um local enorme, com diversas árvores por todos os cantos, umas com frutos, outras com flores, de variadas formas e tamanhos. O cheiro que ali tinha, de folhas, o ar mais fresco que no cais com a brisa do mar e o sentimento de pureza, o deixava revigorado. Ele também se sentia calmo, como se estivesse em um local mágico, pois nem mesmo o som dos carros eram ouvidos no meio daquele local tão verde.</p><p>Broflovski achou que seria o melhor lugar para que Stan se sentisse mais à vontade. Não que o jovem não estivesse durante o passeio, rindo o tempo todo, mas com certeza ele sentiria uma sensação completamente diferente da paz que ele não conseguiria sentir em sua cidade ou mesmo no meio do oceano, flutuando ou mergulhando sobre ele.</p><p>E Kyle acertara.</p><p>De tudo o que Marvin adorava dizer, muitas coisas eram sobre as árvores, um vegetal com troncos grossos, que poderiam dar frutos ou flores dos mais variados tipos, além de oferecer uma sombra refrescante no calor e também de proporcionar um ar mais puro, muito diferente da redoma. E claro, do sol, algo que ele parecia gostar muito já que nunca se veria nada igual dentro do mar.</p><p>Stanley podia morar tranquilamente num local e num clima desses e nunca se enjoar.</p><p> </p><p>Sob o silêncio do ambiente, exceto pelas conversas calmas das pessoas que passeavam pelo parque, ambos seguiram até um lago, onde havia mais um pessoal em volta, sentados na grama ou nos bancos, apreciando a paisagem abundantemente verde e os dois fizeram a mesma coisa, se aproximando da água, onde o moreno podia por sua mão e tocá-la, sentindo o líquido gelado.</p><p>Pelo menos era um local inteiramente novo, desde a grama, as formigas — que passearam sobre sua outra mão assim que se apoiou com ela no chão —, o ar, até as árvores, os vãos entre as copas desses vegetais com troncos, onde mostravam o céu com tons alaranjados.</p><p>Ele não veria um local como aquele novamente.</p><p>Não veria Kyle outra vez.</p><p>O rapaz sequer sabia se voltaria a visitar a superfície novamente, não sabia o que aconteceria quando retornasse à cidade, visto o que acontecera a Marvin, contudo, ele podia pressentir que não seria nada bom. Não queria acabar como seu avô, mas como as horas passavam e o sol começava a se pôr, imaginou que não teria escapatória.</p><p>Deveria ter voltado há horas.</p><p> </p><p>Broflovski estava muito contente com todo o passeio e mesmo que tivesse percebido que em certas coisas Stan não parecia tão surpreso, sabia que o outro tinha se divertido com as horas que caminharam pelas ruas encaloradas de South Park.</p><p>No entanto, o ruivo compreendia que não aconteceria nada daquilo uma outra vez, pois Marsh lhe contara o que acontecia com quem saísse da redoma, de como eles tratavam todos eles com a suposta “Loucura dos Mergulhadores” e isso o entristecia.</p><p>Suas chances de ver Stanley outra vez poderiam nunca acontecer.</p><p>Claro, o rapaz poderia morar na cidade com ele e quem sabe lhe ajudar com suas pesquisas para assim conhecer ainda mais do que lhe faltava conhecer, como as teorias idiotas, as lendas, doenças, a Maine Ebola ou qualquer outra coisa que todo humano deveria saber, só que Marsh possuía amigos, uma família lá embaixo e que não poderia abandoná-los assim.</p><p>Embora tivesse consciência disso, ainda não conseguia aceitar o fato que todo esse passeio parecia uma despedida, principalmente para alguém que, em poucas horas, mexeu demais consigo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Droga, Kyle, justo um cara do fundo do mar...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suspirou sem fazer som algum, indagando consigo mesmo se fora assim que Cleo se sentira quando passou as últimas horas com Marvin antes do homem ir embora e nunca mais voltar.</p><p> </p><p>Encarando Stanley, sem que este percebesse, imaginando se realmente ele nunca voltaria, reparou na expressão entristecida do outro jovem, julgando que talvez estivesse pensando na mesma coisa. Marsh se mostrara muito fascinado por tudo que tinha li, mesmo sabendo que nem sempre tudo ali em cima era bom, que havia pessoas malvadas e largar tudo tão rapidamente deveria doer demais.</p><p>— Você está bem? — Virando-se de frente para ele, Stan o encarou.</p><p>O moreno não sabia o que dizer, mas imaginava que Broflovski desconfiava de seus pensamentos por sua expressão e sua voz cheia de preocupação.</p><p>— Estou, eu só... Acho que não vou poder ver tudo isso tão cedo outra vez. — Marsh também virou seu corpo para Kyle, desviando o olhar para o chão.</p><p>Dessa vez fora o ruivo que ficara sem palavras.</p><p>Ele gostaria de dizer o que se passava em sua mente, tentando ser otimista de que poderia não acontecer nada de ruim, afinal era o pai dele quem governava; ou gostaria de dizer que ninguém descobriria, no entanto, Kyle pressentia que não seria bem assim.</p><p>Sem pensar, o sardento se aproximou de Marsh, tocando o seu rosto com o polegar, sentindo a pele um tanto fria sob seu dedo.</p><p>Stanley, que fora pego de surpresa, corou outra vez, porém, o fitou com a mesma intensidade que o ruivo.</p><p>— Se você demorar demais pra voltar, eu irei atrás de você.</p><p>Sem palavras e com os olhos arregalados, Stan sentiu seu coração acelerar descontroladamente em seu peito, assim como sua respiração. Seu corpo se arrepiou assim que Kyle passou os outros dedos sobre seu rosto ardente.</p><p>Broflovski sabia que aquilo que estava fazendo poderia não ser o mais recomendável para alguém que mal conhecesse, mas não podia negar que queria continuar conhecendo Stan, que queria sua presença todos dias.</p><p>Era uma completa maluquice, mas em seu coração disparado, aquelas palavras pareciam as certas e ele com certeza cumpriria com o que dissera.</p><p>E faria de tudo para que a história de seus avôs não se repetisse.</p><p>— Você... Espera, voc-</p><p>Kyle se aproximou ainda mais do rosto de Marsh, que ainda estava muito espantado com sua declaração, passando o polegar pela boca rosada do moreno, que instintivamente fechou os olhos.</p><p>Stan, apesar de surpreso com algo que jamais imaginou que ouviria, que alguém como Broflovski entraria no mar, na cidade para salvá-lo, sentiu-se completamente mexido e as carícias sutis com as postas dos dedos que o ruivo fazia em seu rosto no momento não ajudavam em nada, isso apenas fazia sua cabeça girar e o deixar ansiando algo além.</p><p>Tudo que Stan sentia com a presença de Kyle se intensificou e ele achou que poderia ficar maluco com tantas sensações de uma só vez, contudo gostava e sabia que poderia aguentar mais.</p><p>— Stan — chamou o ruivo, com a voz baixa, arrepiando todo o corpo de Marsh — posso te dar a última coisa que falta nesse passeio?</p><p>O moreno abriu os olhos, sentindo o corpo mole com os toques, mirando Kyle ansiosamente por trás dos cílios, sorrindo levemente como respostas, que o sardento entendeu na hora.</p><p>Broflovski chegou com o rosto ainda mais próximo, sentindo a respiração quente de Stan saindo por sua boca, trazendo o hálito adocicado e o leve cheiro de eucalipto da pele um tanto branca para as suas narinas.</p><p>As batidas em seu peito pareciam que logo destruíram toda a caixa torácica e calor que invadia sua pele, sem saber de onde vinha tal calor, talvez apenas por estar tão próximo de Marsh e era o suficiente para deixá-lo ainda mais doido do já era.</p><p>No entanto, Kyle queria mais, queria sentir a loucura de verdade.</p><p>Queria que Stanley sentisse a mesma coisa e que ele pudesse se lembrar de Kyle de uma outra maneira, não só pelo passeio, ou por suas explicações.</p><p>Por isso, Kyle continuou se aproximando devagar, sentindo cada onda de calor aumentar em seu sangue, especialmente quando os lábios de ambos se tocaram.</p><p>Um selar calmo, que estremeceu o corpo inteiro de Marsh, como se houvesse uma mão passando ao longo de sua espinha.</p><p>A mão de Kyle se posicionou sobre a bochecha, passando por seu pescoço e então para os cabelos lisos, sentindo a respiração do moreno acelerar ainda mais.</p><p>Então, ambos, com a mesma iniciativa abriram minimamente os lábios, deixando que as línguas explorassem o interior da boca um do outro, ao mesmo tempo que Kyle colava seus corpos, dando oportunidade a Marsh de poder abraçá-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo também.</p><p> </p><p>Eles permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, era um beijo sereno, como se não houvesse nada com o que se preocupar, até o momento que tudo cessou e eles se abraçaram, ficando naquela posição por longos minutos, enquanto Stan tentava segurar suas lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando finalmente voltaram para o barco Craig os esperava, encarando o horizonte numa tentativa de mostrar desinteresse em uma conversa que algum pescador tentava ter com ele e, ao avistar os dois rapazes voltando para a embarcação de mãos dadas, tentou segurar um suspiro.</p><p>Especialmente ao ver os dois sorrindo como dois adolescentes idiotas.</p><p>Assim que a dupla atingiu o veículo, passando pela pequena rampa, o pescador de antes saiu, acenando para Craig que revirou o olhar, voltando a fitar os dois que se aproximavam dele.</p><p>E mesmo que estivessem de lábios esticados um para o outro, Tucker, por algum motivo, sentia que havia algum tipo de tristeza no olhar de Broflovski quando este o encarou, percebendo que era hora da “sereia” voltar para a água.</p><p>Por isso, assim que chegaram próximo a ele, o mais alto teve certeza quando seu chefe contou que estavam de partida, e que Tucker deveria verificar a bússola para que os levassem às coordenadas certas, além da expressão entristecida que Stanley fizera no momento.</p><p>— Bom, acho que preciso me arrumar. — Comentou Marsh, seguindo para a cabine.</p><p>Ambos os amigos ficaram encarando o rapaz desaparecer na cabine quando o ruivo o mirou com os olhos deprimentes, o que fez Craig sentir-se mal, pois, desde que conhecera Kyle só o vira uma única vez triste, sendo o dia que Cleo se jogou no mar.</p><p>Tucker não era assistente dele na época, pois o ruivo ainda ocupava esse cargo, mas era amigo dele na faculdade de oceanografia e vira como o outro ficou quando a tragédia aconteceu, e desde então o mais alto tinha se preocupado com o que Broflovski poderia fazer após trabalhar na mesma coisa que Cleo trabalhava.</p><p>A família dele tinha uma teimosia incrível e ninguém conseguia ir contra as decisões que eles tomavam, pois estes ruivos nunca voltam atrás de suas palavras ou promessas, e Craig sabia que se Kyle decidisse que iria procurar por Stan um tempo depois, Tucker não poderia fazer nada, apenas aceitar como o sardento fizera em relação a sua avó anos atrás.</p><p>Era uma loucura completamente contagiosa.</p><p>Porém, ele não podia deixar de criticar seu amigo, afinal, essa era a coisa que eles mais tinham em comum um com o outro.</p><p>— Você deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso, Broflovski. Você sabia mais do que ninguém que as sereias tem fama de atrair os homens.</p><p>Kyle o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, sem humor para as ironias do amigo, contudo, ele tinha razão. Desde o começo, Kyle dizia existir uma sereia, uma criatura mística que viera da cidade do mar, mas que não usavam caudas, e sim pés de pato para nadar até a superfície, e mesmo que Marsh fosse um humano como ele, poderia até ser considerado uma sereia e faria todo sentido estar apaixonado por ele, enfeitiçado pelo encanto do ser místico.</p><p>— Quando for atrás dele, pelo menos se prepare antes. Não quero ter que acreditar numa lenda idiota sobre sereias comendo humanos se você morrer.</p><p>Antes que pudesse ouvir alguma resposta vinda de seu chefe, ele seguiu até a cabine a procura da bússola.</p><p> </p><p>Stanley vestiu sua roupa de mergulho sem vontade alguma, pensando nos momentos maravilhosos que teve com Broflovski pela cidade, pelo Parque e na volta, onde ambos entrelaçaram as mãos e caminharam assim, trocando mais palavras para que não deixasse o clima depressivo cair sobre eles.</p><p>Entretanto, não podia esconder tão bem essa infelicidade, pois a cada passo que dava, se aproximando do cais, o nervosismo de voltar a mergulhar sobre o oceano e retornar ao clima deprimente de Tegredy Ville, corroía seu estômago e Broflovski percebia isso, tentando consolá-lo com um aperto forte em sua mão.</p><p>Só que isso deixava Stan ainda mais desolado e tentava disfarçar, o que parecia funcionar.</p><p>Assim que terminou, dobrando a roupa e deixando sobre a cama do ruivo, o moreno seguiu até convés, percebendo que o barco já estava em movimento, o que sequer reparara. O moreno avistou os dois amigos próximos ao leme, no qual Kyle quem o segurava enquanto seu amigo lhe passava as informações com a bússola na mão.</p><p>Marsh se aproximou deles e ficou observando em silêncio, sem querer atrapalhá-los com suas atividades, por isso, o rapaz se escorou perto de uma janela e ficou o percurso todo encarando o mar colorido pelo pôr-do-sol enquanto via as espumas brancas da água se espalharem por conta do motor do barco.</p><p> </p><p>Quando finalmente chegaram ao ponto exato após trinta minutos, o sol ainda estava no horizonte, faltando mais uns bons minutos até se pôr por completo e a angústia começava a tomar conta cada vez mais de Kyle.</p><p>Ele tivera vontade de descer, de ir até seu quarto onde Stan estava e o abraçar novamente, mas achou que seria melhor não fazer aquilo naquele momento, pois seria mais difícil para que se separassem, e Kyle não deixaria que o moreno saísse do cômodo.</p><p>Conhecendo-se bem, ele convenceria Stanley de todas as maneiras possíveis e sabia que Marsh não ficaria feliz em deixar o resto dos habitantes na cidade, morrendo aos poucos com a pouca absorção do oxigênio, uma das preocupações externadas pelo moreno.</p><p>E vendo o rapaz, que tinha o sorriso mais lindo que já vira, encarando melancolicamente a janela de seu barco era de partir o coração e ele teria largado o leme apenas para poder toma-lo em seus braços e o apertar fortemente outra vez.</p><p>Mas Kyle seguiu firme, focado até chegar no ponto em que Marsh surgira.</p><p>Apesar de Stan dizer que voltaria, que poderia apenas demorar um pouco, com seus amigos para que eles conhecessem a superfície, os dois sentiam que não seria assim.</p><p>Broflovski não sabia dizer de onde vinha essa sensação ruim e, por algum motivo, pensava na sua vó, se perguntando se aquilo se devia ao que acontecera com ela e Marvin ou se era uma espécie de sinal enviada por ela para que ele não demorasse tanto para agir, para que corresse atrás do que fosse necessário.</p><p>Ainda era uma ideia idiota pensar que tudo parecia predestinado, como se ambos fossem a reencarnação dos dois que não puderam ser felizes juntos, mas naquele ponto o ruivo não queria recusar mais nada, apenas gostaria de poder deixar Stanley ali ao seu lado sempre.</p><p>— Eu vou preparar as coisas. — Craig, que percebeu o clima depressivo na cabine, decidiu deixar os dois a sós e sair, pegando os equipamentos que Marsh usara na noite anterior.</p><p>Soltando o leme e desligando os motores, Kyle seguiu até Stanley, que ainda encarava a água, abraçando-o por trás. O moreno se revirou sobre seus braços, retribuindo o gesto carinhoso, agora não podendo mais sentir o calor de Broflovski em seu corpo devido a roupa grossa que usava, sendo apenas aquecido por um beijo que se iniciou em seguida.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando todos estavam finalmente no convés, Stan já estava com tudo preparado. A roupa com a touca, luva, o colete que Kyle dera a ele com a faca e o computador dentro — e que o ensinou a usar —, o cinto com a lanterna e mais o lastro preso a cintura, a mochila e as barbatanas motorizadas, faltando apenas vestir a máscara.</p><p>A brisa do mar soprava, fazendo Marsh fechar os olhos ao sentir seu rosto ser tocado por ela, já não tendo mais a mesma animosidade de antes, contudo, ele não esqueceria tão fácil dessas sensações novas que aprendera e com certeza nunca se arrependeria de sua decisão, mesmo que seu pai resolvesse deixá-lo no hospital e medicá-lo para que o calasse.</p><p>Kyle, que ajudara Marsh a se preparar, se aproximou dele, tocando seu rosto, sentindo a pele gelada do rapaz, que agora parecia mais fria por conta do vento. Passou o polegar carinhosamente, sorrindo ternamente para que Stan não tivesse como última lembrança a sua tristeza, sendo retribuído da mesma maneira.</p><p>O ruivo se aproximou de Stanley, o beijando calmamente, transmitindo tudo o que sentia naquele ato, enquanto o trazia para mais perto de si, apertando sua cintura e sendo abraçado por Marsh que também demonstrava todo seu sentimento naquele pequeno momento.</p><p>Após apartarem, selando os lábios em um roçar demorado, Stan foi o primeiro a se mexer, decidido que era hora de ir antes que mudasse de opinião, por isso, seguiu até a proa onde o mais alto o aguardava, já vestindo a máscara de cristal.</p><p>— Vai precisar da corda? — Perguntou Craig, com a sua típica voz apática.</p><p>A “sereia” balançou sua cabeça em um não, já pronto para pular, entretanto, sentiu alguém segurar seu pulso e não precisou de muito para saber que era Kyle. Marsh o encarou, notando os olhos desolados, sem o brilho no qual vira no primeiro dia, apertando ainda mais seu peito na roupa justa.</p><p>— Stan... Por favor, fica. Podemos dar um jeito de irmos até lá, de tirar as pessoas dali, trazer seus amigos, família, todo mundo... Só não vai agora... Por favor... — A voz suplicante cortava o coração já dolorido de Stanley e ele estaria tentado a ficar ali com Kyle, planejar as maneiras de tirar todos dali, porém, precisava voltar.</p><p>Apenas para saber se tudo estava bem, se sua mãe, que tinha seu diário com toda a sua história escrita e que ele sairia da redoma, não estaria sofrendo por ele ou por Randy ou se seus amigos, que roubaram os equipamentos e o ajudaram a fugir, ainda estavam bem.</p><p>Se tudo ainda estivesse em ordem, ele tentaria convencer outras pessoas a subir, pelo menos para que sua consciência não pesasse depois por não avisar ninguém e então subiria nadando o mais rápido possível.</p><p>— Kyle... Desculpe..., mas eu prometo que volto logo e se por acaso isso não acontecer...</p><p>— Eu vou atrás de você, Stan. — Interrompeu.</p><p>Kyle entendia que o moreno tinha seus motivos para descer, por isso ele parou e pensou antes de suplicar novamente, tomando outra decisão.</p><p>— Em duas semanas, se você não retornar, eu desço. — O sardento apertou o pulso de Marsh, sem machucá-lo, enquanto sua voz e olhar mostrava como estava convicto dessa decisão.</p><p>O moreno apenas o mirou intensamente, sem a coragem de recusar, de impedir que ele não descesse, tinha medo de que acontecesse como ocorreu com a senhora que seu avô estava apaixonado. Não conseguiria imaginar como se sentiria se passasse essas duas semanas e Broflovski não aparecesse.</p><p>Contendo a vontade de chorar, Stan mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, apertando os olhos e voltando a mirar Kyle, concordando com sua decisão e quando o ruivo soltou seu pulso, contente pela aceitação, Marsh pulou rapidamente na água.</p><p>Emergindo segundos depois com dificuldade devido ao lastro na cintura, virando em direção aos dois homens em cima da embarcação antes de deixar seu corpo afundar pesadamente sobre água.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle encarou o mar, que se tornava escuro conforme o sol sumia no horizonte, sem mais nenhum sinal de Marsh. Sabia que se devia aos pesos do lastro e porque o colete o ajudava a descer ainda mais rápido, mas por algum motivo lhe causara um sentimento ruim, como se aquilo não fosse normal, sendo que ele, um mergulhador profissional, já estava mais que acostumado sobre isso.</p><p>E com essa sensação, ele pulou no oceano, ouvindo Tucker gritar seu nome ao sentir a água gelada chocar-se com seu corpo, e com empenho nadou o mais rápido que conseguia, avistando Marsh afundar em linha reta, com a cabeça para cima como se esperasse por ele que assim que o avistou, mexeu seus braços, subindo com dificuldade.</p><p>Kyle o alcançou, segurando suas mãos e devido a flutuabilidade estar neutra, sentia dificuldade em se manter no lugar, tendo seu corpo forçado a subir novamente para a superfície. Ele segurou Stan pela cintura, descendo junto com ele, vendo o rosto do moreno por trás do cristal, cheio de lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas.</p><p>O ruivo se aproximou, depositando um beijo sobre a máscara enquanto sentia o toque enluvado de Marsh em seu rosto, mas logo o contato de sua mão fora quebrado, quando Kyle fora puxado para cima, por Craig, descolando assim seus lábios da máscara, vendo-o desaparecer para a superfície.</p><p> </p><p>Quando finalmente não houve mais nenhum sinal de Broflovski, Stanley trocou de posição, com a cabeça para baixo, e ligando os motores de suas botas e mochila, acelerando a sua descida até a cidade.</p><p>E no silêncio e solidão do oceano, ele chorou, deixando as lágrimas se acumularem no fundo da máscara.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Assim que Kyle emergiu com ajuda de Tucker, ambos seguiram em silêncio até o barco, subindo e logo em seguida sentando sobre o piso do convés. Craig, que achara uma ideia estúpida demais o ato do jovem, porém, ele não disse nada e deixou o amigo quieto, como se soubesse que era isso que precisava.</p><p>Então, o mais alto sentou ao seu lado, encarando o céu, permanecendo assim uns bons minutos.</p><p> </p><p>Broflovski, que apenas sentia um vazio grande em seu peito, suspirou derrotado, jogando a cabeça para o alto. O ruivo nunca fora um rapaz de chorar, nem mesmo na morte de Cleo, que tinha sido traumatizante para ele, por isso, não faria isso agora, não quando sabia que poderia concertar tudo e obter sucesso que sua vó não pôde ter.</p><p>E não só pelo fato de suas pesquisas, que ainda queria provar que a cidade no fundo do mar existia, mas porque poderia chegar até ela e salvar a pessoa pela qual ela se apaixonara.</p><p>Sempre que Kyle lia as anotações dela, se perguntava como era possível ela se apaixonar tão rapidamente por uma pessoa, um amor que poderia ser comparado ao que se sentiu quando seu avô morreu, mas agora ele entendia.</p><p>Não tinha como explicar.</p><p>Entendia também porque ela chamava aquelas pessoas de sereias, pois assim como Cleo, ele também caíra nos encantos da criatura, se vendo apaixonado por alguém que jamais imaginaria que conheceria.</p><p>— Espero que não esteja cansado. — Indagou, se levantando do chão com esforço devido as roupas molhadas.</p><p>Tucker o fitou por um momento antes de repetir seus movimentos, também pondo-se de pé.</p><p>— Nós temos muitas coisas ainda pra fazer. Ele não vai voltar em duas semanas, então vamos começar a trabalhar nas pesquisas agora.</p><p>— Pelo menos você não é tão idiota assim. — Provocou, já seguindo para a cabine.</p><p>Kyle apenas riu e assim que o mais alto desapareceu, observou o mar, onde Stanley havia pulado, escuro devido à noite que já pairava no céu, sentindo-se triste por ter que deixá-lo partir tão rapidamente, ainda mais sabendo que não voltaria sem ajuda, porém, Kyle não podia desistir e não iria.</p><p>E quando as duas semanas chegassem, ele já estaria pronto para descer e encontrar Stan novamente.</p><p>— Eu não sou idiota, Craig, apenas um louco apaixonado. — Disse para si mesmo, virando-se e seguindo o amigo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Assim que Stan chegou a sua cidade, quase uma hora depois devido as paradas que dera, passou pelo túnel de pedras, que demorou um pouco para encontrar na escuridão do oceano, e então seguiu até chegar na abertura da redoma da cidade.</p><p>Contudo, assim que emergira sua cabeça para dentro da cidade, a primeira visão que teve fora de guardas, que guardavam ou que esperava sua volta e Stanley já sabia que todos estavam o procurando.</p><p>Antes mesmo de conseguir sair do Buraco, um dos homens o puxou para cima, retirando a máscara de cristal e o reconhecendo. Marsh tentou se mover, mas outros guardas se aproximaram e então o seguraram, arrastando-o até o Conselho.</p><p>Ele já imaginava a situação que encontraria lá: Randy estaria furioso e mesmo assim se mostraria preocupado, perguntando se tivesse sido infectado pela “Loucura dos Mergulhadores”.</p><p>Talvez tentaria ter uma conversa em particular, dando sermões e pedindo para que Stan não dissesse o que vira, para que não precisasse interná-lo no hospício.</p><p>Só que Stanley não conseguiria fingir, não conseguiria mentir que nunca vira nada ou que não sentira nada fora da redoma, afinal, ele tinha se libertado das “correntes”, visto como era fora da “caverna” e se encantara com o que vira.</p><p>Não podia negar tudo aquilo que acontecera e ele com certeza contaria a todos, dizendo que na verdade não havia mundo infectado, que não existia monstros que devoravam os humanos.</p><p>Provavelmente ele seria chamado de louco, todos diriam que ele pegara a doença que todos temiam, e Stan responderia que sim, que estava doente e que tinha sido a melhor coisa que fizera em toda sua vida. Isso chocaria todo mundo e ele podia prever todas as reações que os cidadãos teriam.</p><p>Especialmente porque estava apaixonado por um homem na superfície.</p><p> </p><p>E com isso completaria a sua frase, algo que ele acabou concluindo, que sua “Loucura dos Mergulhadores” era na verdade o amor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Playlist de músicas de oceanos para entrar no clima (Clost que me passou):<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjNKm5XZhC4&amp;feature=youtu.be&gt;Playlist%201&lt;/a&gt;%0A&lt;a%20href=">Playlist 2</a></p><p>Quero agradecer a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin"> ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a> pela betagem!! Que eu sequer sabia o quanto a minha fic estava sendo esperada por ela!! Não entrarei em detalhes, mas eu me sinto contente em saber que pude te ajudar com ela ou com a "Fic Boba" sem nem mesmo imaginar e fico feliz também que eu tenha pensado e voltado atrás para postar a fic, não só por este motivos mas por outros, como a satisfação pessoal.<br/>Prometo que focarei mais em terminar o que preciso, fazer mais fics pra encher a categoria de fics boas... Enfim, espero que não tenha te decepcionado 😅</p><p> </p><p>Bom, agora vamos falar da fic?<br/>O que acharam?<br/>Confesso que essa foi a primeira história em que não alterei nada dos planos originais, quer dizer, houve, que no caso deu um sentindo bem mais romântico, mas nada que alterasse os acontecimentos principais.</p><p>Eu sei que eles não ficaram juntos, mas eu pretendo fazer uma continuaçãozinha para a Style Week para que assim eles possam ficar juntos como merecem!!</p><p>Enfim, eu só queria dizer que eu fiz tantas pesquisas... Eu já sabia sobre algumas coisas devido a fic Clybe, por pesquisar apenas por curiosidade, mas os equipamentos de mergulho não sabia de nada e foi bem interessante, tanto que quis passar isso na história hehhe.<br/>E claro, não foi só isso, eu li diversas coisas e vi muuuitas fotos.</p><p> </p><p>Aliás, o que acharam do casal Cleo x Marvin?❤ Os créditos são da <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin"> ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a>, que os criou kkkk. Deu um toque muito lindo na fic e fez com que o romance adormecido aflorasse ainda mais na fic (que foi um desafio e tanto, não sou um escritor só de romance). Eu deveria pensar numa spinoff só para esses dois ♥️</p><p>Bom, não vou ficar me enrolando aqui, já falei demais com a fic.</p><p>É isso!</p><p> </p><p>Beijos =3<br/>Até mais!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* O cristal realmente se chama "Cristal do Aquaman".<br/>** DD é a abreviação de "Doença de Descompressão. Muito comum nos mergulhos. Aqui uma breve explicação: "A doença da descompressão é um distúrbio no qual o nitrogênio dissolvido no sangue e nos tecidos devido a uma pressão elevada forma bolhas quando a pressão diminui."<br/>*** Narcose por Nitrogênio é algo que atinge muitos os mergulhadores e é fatal para eles! Aqui uma breve explicação: "Narcose é o efeito narcótico provocado por gases inertes ao se difundirem no sistema nervoso central. A ocorrência depende da pressão parcial do nitrogênio e da sua solubilidade nos tecidos. É semelhante à embriaguez causada pelo álcool ou efeito de gases anestésicos."</p><p> </p><p>Playlist de músicas de oceanos para entrar no clima (Clost que me passou):<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjNKm5XZhC4&amp;feature=youtu.be&gt;Playlist%201&lt;/a&gt;%0A&lt;a%20href=">Playlist 2</a></p><p> </p><p>Quero agradecer a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin"> ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a> pela betagem!! Eu andei bem ruim esses dias por causa do trabalho, doente direto, desanimo, desmotivado... Nossa, tudo de ruim e eu não iria postar, mas foi graças a motivação dela que vim aqui postar, então fico muito feliz que ela não tenha desistido de mim!!<br/>Por isso, muito obrigado Vivi por sua imensa ajuda, que me aguentou demais nesse desanimo todo.</p><p> </p><p>Bom, então, o que acharam desse capítulo?</p><p>Nossa, eu quero dizer que eu fiz um reboliço de tanto de coisa que me inspirei nessa fic... Sério, além do conto de fadas da Pequena Sereia, tem influências de:<br/>Um projeto de cidade do mar que vi um tempão atrás;<br/>Uma reportagem sobre esse cristal (sério, eu vi mesmo que existe);<br/>Tem inspirações de 3 livros aí: Sob a Redoma; De repente, nas profundezas do bosque; e Fahrenheit 451;<br/>O episódio do show "Margariteville";<br/>E por último, como ficou beeeem claro, o Mito da Caverna de Platão. Quando eu vi meu nome com esse conto da Pequena Sereia, a primeira coisa que me veio a mente foi o Mito da Caverna e eu precisava fazer, super combinava com tudoooo!!</p><p>Bom, apesar de ter tudo isso, não é um spoiler, pois são inspirações para certos sentimentos das fics, quem conhece tudo isso aí, não precisa achar que contei toda a história kkkk.</p><p>Enfim, é isso!!</p><p> </p><p>Beijos =3<br/>Até a próximo capítulo!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>